Consequences Part II
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Benjamin's Choice. Everyone must deal with the consequences of their actions, vampires, wolves, and humans alike, and time stops for no one. Dealing with those consequences is the hardest choice to make. Bella/Edward, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Renesmee/Nahuel, Seth/Kaya, Charlie/Sue, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SM owns all of the main characters and the storyline is based upon her books in the Twilight Saga. This is simply fanfiction ladies and gents.

Chapter 1

For those who were capable of immortality, time left behind no true consequences, and a freedom from worry or fear was all that was left in its path. Nostalgia, however, was an eternal feeling, usually caused by a change in weather or a familiar scent that implored the mind to wander back to blissful memories. On such a beautiful summer evening, Bella found herself surrounded with a memory that was blurry, but resonated deep within her. The sweet scent of grass swirled in the breeze and fused with the smell of salt from the water. The sunset illuminated the island with an orange, reddish tint as shadows appeared among the brush and trees.

A faint memory passed through her mind and she recollected a time when she was a child, sitting in a hammock in the backyard reading a book while her mother ordered a pizza inside their quaint house in Phoenix. It was a summer evening, just like the one she was experiencing, and she could hear kids playing baseball and tag in the streets behind her. She was never one to play sports due to her lack of coordination and interest in more scholarly activities. Instead, she sat in the backyard reading _Pride and Prejudice_ and enjoying the way the breeze cooled her damp skin. Arizona was known for its dry heat, but it was heat nonetheless in the summer, and the cool evening temperatures were always a welcomed change. The sweet smell of grass and orange glow on her skin marked another summer day coming to an end, but there was no sadness to be felt by the sun's departure. Instead, a wave of peace fluttered over her and her eyes focused on the small black print of her novel as she basked in the ambiance.

She could not remember much more from that moment in time since her human memory came in bits and pieces, but she remembered that feeling of calm and serenity. It brought back the feeling tenfold. Suddenly her senses detected a familiar presence and she smiled as his scent mingled with the grass and salty water. She giggled when his arms wrapped around her from behind to pull her securely to his chest and Edward's lips grazed her neck sensually. She looked over her shoulder at her mate and he looked even more breathtaking in the waning sunlight. His crooked grin made her yearn to be closer and his bronze hair seemed to glow in the setting sun. His golden eyes peered into hers and she was lost in him, like she had become so many times before.

"What were you thinking about, love," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers and she shrugged with a serene smile.

"Just about when I was a kid."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much, but I remembered sitting in the backyard during the summertime and reading." He chuckled and laced their fingers together.

"Not much of an adventurer during your summers," he teased.

"After several hospital visits, I figured reading a book was the safest option."

"Oh I am sure. What brings you to this side of the island? If I did not know any better, I would say you were hiding." She giggled and peppered his jaw line with kisses.

"I am, so hide with me," she urged and he groaned.

"Alice would kill us. You know she is excited about the big event as she is calling it."

"So," shrugged Bella and Edward took a step away from his wife to gain composure.

"I do not need to get back on her list. Being on Alice's bad side is not my idea of fun."

"I cannot believe she is still holding a grudge. It was four years ago. You would think the pixie would be over it by now. You burned some shoes, who cares?" Before Edward could answer, Alice's scent and rapid, but tiny footsteps filled their ears as she raced toward them. She appeared in an instant with pouting lips.

"I care," answered Alice and Edward rolled his eyes at his sister. Bella followed suit and Alice glared at the two of them. Edward chuckled at her annoyance and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Alice. The wedding will go off without a hitch. We have both seen that," assured Edward and Alice scoffed.

"It better because this is the event of the decade….no wait the century!"

"Hey, what about our wedding," asked Bella and it was Alice's turn to roll her eyes.

"You two made that wedding so difficult on me. Bella, you were the worst! At least Tia enjoys being pampered and the amount of attention that she is going to get," informed Alice.

"She is just humoring you Ali….."

"Do not ruin my fun Edward Cullen! Now you two come back to the house. I am happy to see you both dressed and ready for the wedding. At least you were kind enough to do that since I have to do virtually everything else around here."

"You are such a drama queen sometimes," mumbled Bella and Alice jutted her chin out.

"Takes one to know one," she countered.

"How old are you again? I thought vampires were supposed to be more mature than this," teased Bella and Alice nudged her as she looped their arms together. Bella shook her head, but appeased her sister by following her down the path leading to the house. Edward was right by their side and he could sense Bella's growing anxiety as they approached the mansion. Royal weddings could not compare to Alice's designs and she treated the wedding as if it were created for royalty indeed. The amount of décor was more for the guests in attendance than the couple and it took many nights of pleading and whining from Alice for Connell to go along with it. He wanted a small, simple wedding, but small and simple were not two words Alice understood. In her mind, it needed to be a wedding fit for a king and queen because the royalty of the vampire world would be in attendance.

Once he met Tia, Connell left the guard to settle down in Dublin, but his connections to the elites of the vampire world caused quite a stir when the wedding invitations were handed out. Marcus and Didyme made a personal phone call to Carlisle to let him know they would be in attendance along with Alexander, Lena, and several other guards when the wedding took place on Cullen Island. Tia's coven was more than happy to help with the preparations and Maggie was her maid of honor. Alice was in heaven the moment Maggie and Siobhan offered to help in any way they could and the wedding planning went from lavish to ostentatious within a few days. Connell was not excited about the extravagant affair, but Tia's beaming smile made it all worth it for him.

Burnet roses adorned the exterior of the house and the backyard, the golden yellow of the middles and white petals matching the green Irish silk perfectly. Guests filled the lawn and mingled as they waited for the festivities to begin and the last rays of sunlight shimmered off of their skin to add to the surreal scene. Bella slipped her hand into Edward's and he kissed the top of it sweetly as he pulled her toward the crowd.

"Even now you are still not a fan of crowds and attention," he chuckled and she shook her head.

"I will never become comfortable in such an environment. Then too, I will never get enough of seeing our beautiful baby girl dressed so elegantly," she whispered to him and he beamed with pride when he saw Renesmee's statuesque form standing happily beside her husband. Nahuel's smile matched hers as he made eye contact with his wife. They shared an intimate glance and she winked at him before kissing his cheek, which made his smile deepen.

"Beautiful, just like her mother," whispered Edward and Renesmee bit her lip nervously as she noticed her parents watching her.

"And just as self conscious," added Bella as she glided over to her daughter. They embraced and Bella kissed her cheek proudly.

"You look beautiful sweetie. Nahuel, you clean up well as usual," said Bella and Nahuel hugged his mother-in-law.

"Thanks mom. You look…" A loud crashing sound echoed through the air and all of the vampires turned toward the noise. Zach's booming laugh followed and Edward chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh this is going to be good. I wonder who Alice will be more upset with," laughed Edward and Bella looked at him curiously.

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen," shouted Rosalie, but what followed shocked all in attendance, except for Edward.

"Jasper Whitlock, how could you," shrieked Alice and Bella's eyes widened. She raced to the side of the house with Edward, Renesmee, and Nahuel as the rest of the family began to gather around the commotion. Zach was rolling on the ground in laughter, inheriting his sense of humor from his father. Jasper looked disappointed and frustrated. Alice and Rosalie were glaring at the two of them and the others looked on in astonishment. Jasper was flat on his back with pieces of a wooden chair splintered all around him. Emmett's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight and Seth was laughing so hard he ended up choking on a cookie he was eating. Kaya gave him a firm pat on the back and he sputtered, coughed, and laughed in amusement. Carlisle tried to look concerned, but his smile betrayed him as Esme cleared her throat.

"What happened here," asked Esme, but before Jasper could defend his actions, his mate slapped his shoulder.

"I told you! You cannot sneak up on him and you cannot defeat him! What part of that do you not understand? Did you think I was not telling you the truth? I mean really Jasper and now of all times," scolded Alice and Jasper dusted himself off as he stood up.

"I thought I would have the element of surprise," he explained. Zach flipped to his feet and gave the deep dimpled grin that mimicked his father's.

"Told you Uncle Jasper, there is no way you can beat me! I am invincible," he gloated and began to laugh rambunctiously until he received a swift slap to the back of his head from his mother. He flinched and rubbed the spot as Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You are not invincible and you two will stop this game immediately! Jasper, I love you, but if you attack my son one more time, things are going to get ugly." Jasper pushed out his bottom lip.

"But Rose….."

"I mean it," she warned with a finger pointing at him sternly. "You two have been at this for two months. My goodness! When it is not Zach and Seth, it is Zach and Emmett or Zach and Nahuel. Now I have to add you to the list?" Edward grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I could take you Zach. My mind reading ability might…"

"Don't you start too Edward! Jasper, you cannot defeat him in battle and it is very hard to discipline Zach for using his powers when the four of you keep encouraging him to do so," scolded Rosalie and Jasper sent a wave of calm her way. He put on his best southern gentleman smile and carefully wrapped an arm around his sister.

"My apologies ma'am, I should know better than to let a little horsin' around get so out of control. You know I would never hurt my lil' nephew darlin' right," he drawled and she smirked before looking at Alice.

"Does this deep in the heart of Texas crap really work on you," asked Rosalie and Alice sighed dreamily as she slipped her hand into her mate's.

"Yep. My Jazzy knows how to woo a woman," she cooed, but then slapped his shoulder again. "But no calling her darlin', that is reserved for me only!"

"Sorry darlin'," he drawled into Alice's ear and she giggled as she melted into him. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You sure do know how to lay it on thick don't you Jazz," giggled Bella and he winked at her.

"It's not my first rodeo," he informed and Emmett clapped him on the back.

"Man Jazz, how many times are you going to get your butt kicked by my boy before you realize you are no match," asked Emmett and Jasper puffed out his chest as he spoke.

"I will have you know that I have taken down many a vampire in my time. He does have a weakness. I just have to find it. I thought maybe if he did not see me coming, his power would not work as well. I made the assumption that he needed his target locked in his eyes and his hands free, but I guess he is more powerful than I thought." Zach flexed his arms as he pretended to stretch. Even through his red dress shirt, his muscles bulged.

"Yea well you know what they say about assuming," he taunted and received another smack in the back of the head from his mother. He rubbed the spot again and Emmett snickered.

"Better you than me son," he mumbled as Rosalie shook her head at both of them. Seth sighed in relief as he looked at the broken chair on the lawn.

"Wow, this is kind of nice you know? Me not being the one that is in trouble with Zach, I kind of like this feeling," mused Seth and Kaya stroked his hair with a smile.

"Enough to not get into so much trouble with him anymore," she asked and he scoffed.

"Now let's not get hysterical or anything, I'm just saying it is nice this one time." Esme giggled at her children.

"What are we going to do with all of you? The wedding is about to start and you cannot stay out of trouble long enough to get through it. Now, all of you straighten up, be on your best manners, and if we have any incidences like we did at the last wedding, there will be repercussions, understand," asked Esme with a stern look and everyone nodded, including Carlisle. Her expression softened and she smiled adoringly at them before pointing at the broken chair.

"Now clean this up," she instructed and Jasper began cleaning up the pieces of chair. Zach chuckled at his uncle, but his mother's frown made him jump to attention as well. Within three seconds, the mess was cleared and the lawn looked as if nothing occurred between them. Esme giggled and shook her head as she glided back toward their guests with an arm hooked around Carlisle's. They approached the couple they were mingling with before the commotion occurred and sighed.

"Kids, what can you do? No matter how old they get, they are still a handful," explained Carlisle and Marcus laughed along with Didyme.

"Oh I am sure. I have heard the stories and I must admit Carlisle that running a multitude of guards with varying talents is nothing compared to the trouble your family gets into. I do not know how you do it on a daily basis," said Marcus and Esme smiled.

"We would not trade them for the world," added Esme and Jasper's chuckle alerted them of his presence as he approached.

"Well it is good to know we are not too much of a nuisance. Pardon my interruption, but it seems your power is drawing me to you. It is much more powerful than anything I have felt ma'am," explained Jasper as he bowed to Didyme. She waved him off with a kind smile.

"You are being modest. My aura is nothing compared to the emotions you can influence. It is a pleasure to formally meet you Jasper. Your wife is an amazing decorator," said Didyme and Alice appeared in front of her with a beaming smile.

"Thank you! Oh wow…..you are powerful. I could feel the happiness from across the lawn. No wonder my Jazzy is so enamored by it," explained Alice and Marcus looked at Jasper curiously.

"Is it stronger for you," asked Marcus and Jasper nodded as he closed his eyes.

"It is like a natural high, a euphoria that I have never felt before. I have felt happiness, even ecstasy before, but never at such a concentrated level. I can actually feel her aura circling around her. It emanates off her in such a controlled form that it is fascinating. I believe she is able to spread it amongst others with ease, but without truly realizing she is doing it," informed Jasper and Didyme nodded.

"It is not something I control consciously. It is such a natural part of me that I do not realize what is happening until people begin to gravitate toward me." Marcus grinned adoringly at his mate.

"You are a remarkable woman. I always knew that and I vowed to never let you forget it when I was blessed with you again. Your rule is strong as a queen, but your heart is what keeps our followers loyal, and my heart forever immersed with yours," whispered Marcus as he gazed into his wife's eyes. Alice giggled as Jasper passionately captured her lips in his and scooped her into his arms. Marcus and Didyme were amused by the sudden display of affection, but Carlisle cleared his throat as his children began to devour each other's lips.

"Get a room," called Emmett from across the lawn as Edward scrunched up his nose in disgust and Rosalie and Bella giggled like schoolgirls at the display. Kaya covered Zach's eyes while Seth gawked at Alice and Jasper's groping of each other.

"Alice," whispered Esme as she tried to pull the two of them apart and Alice stumbled backward from the waves of lust and desire coming from her mate. She blinked several times to clear her mind and fixed her lipstick.

"Um….I think Jasper and Didyme should sit on opposite sides. The two of them being this close is not the best uh…um….scenario," suggested Alice and Jasper pulled his mate back to him, causing her to squeal in delight.

"What do you mean? I have never felt better," he purred and she nodded.

"I see that, but that is the problem. You're intercepting her happy vibes a bit too much Jazzy. As fun as this is, I doubt our parents would like for the vision I saw in my mind to come true."

"You had a vision of us," he asked with a blissful smile and Edward cringed at the thought. Bella quickly shielded his mind, much to his relief.

"Yes and I do not think that our family would appreciate us putting on that kind of show in front of our guests. Come on Jazzy let's get you some distance from Didyme. It was a pleasure seeing you two," said Alice and Jasper grinned lazily.

"Definitely a pleasure," he agreed and Didyme and Marcus laughed. Alice pulled Jasper away and Esme smiled sheepishly.

"We apologize for….."

"No worries Esme, they are not the first couple to act so blissfully in my presence. Though I will admit it has never been to that extent," assured Didyme and Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes well, like we said, kids," he stated and the four of them laughed.

Several minutes later, Alice had Jasper calmed down and composed enough to continue with her mental checklist for the ceremony. The guests had all arrived, the Denali coven were the last to arrive which Alice made sure to let them know about at once, and the ambiance was set. There was only one problem, the groom was missing. Benjamin and Tia were waiting inside for the music to begin and Alice marched in with a look of fury spread across her pixie-like features.

"Your future husband is so dead! How dare he think he can show up whenever he wants to his wedding, blinking in and out all the time like he owns the place and….." Alice began to ramble and Tia eyed her suspiciously as Benjamin chuckled.

"Don't worry about Alice. This is normal for her," whispered Benjamin and Tia slowly nodded as the tiny woman paced back and forth. Tia stepped in front of her with a comforting smile.

"He will be here Alice. Connell loses track of time. His power makes it easy for him to come and go as he pleases, so he forgets about looking at a clock sometimes."

"Oh do not make excuses for that mate of yours. After all I have done for him. After all the time and energy and…..damn it Connell," she shrieked as Connell appeared out of thin air with a wide grin. Tia giggled as Alice held her chest.

"How the hell can you get used to him sneaking up on you like that? No one sneaks up on me Connell, ever," informed Alice and Connell shrugged.

"Actually little one, I believe I just did and I can usually make you look like a muppet. I figured out why too. You see, your talents depend on me making a decision, but since I can blink in and out as I please, my decisions are made before you can even get that glazed over look you do so well….you know the one that makes you look like a lush….."

"Connell, we do not have time for this! People are waiting. It is a wedding. You should know to be on time," scolded Alice and he scoffed.

"It is my wedding so I can do what I want. Besides, I need a minute with my mate if you don't mind." He slipped his hand into Tia's, but Alice stepped between them.

"Oh no, you can give that to her out there. That is kind of the point. Benjamin, help me out please," whined Alice, but Benjamin was too confused to say anything. Connell rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to Molly coddle everyone and let me have a moment with my mate you little leprechaun." Alice gasped.

"I told you never to call me…." Before she could finish, Connell disappeared with Tia in his arms. Alice stomped her foot and Benjamin could not control his laughter as Alice pouted.

Tia blinked several times as she looked around her surroundings. She was still in Connell's arms, but they were not in the Cullen house. In fact, they were not even on the island anymore. Instead, they were on the Eastern shore of Ireland, and she giggled as she looked down at her white dress, heels, and the sand below her feet.

"Alice is going to kill you." He picked her up into his arms as he chuckled.

"I'm not going to let you get dirty mo ghrá. Don't let the wee leprechaun know, but I love this dress on you. Irish silk has never found a better home than on your body. I look forward to taking it off later." She kissed him tenderly, but he pulled away with a quick shake of his head.

"Alice will kill me if I do what I want to do with you right now. I just wanted to give you something before we share such a private moment, like our vows should be, with the entire Volturi clan and our other guests." She looked at him curiously and he pulled an antique locket from his suit jacket. It was a silver locket with an Irish rose carved into it. Tia opened it and smiled when she saw the engraved writing on the inside.

"D'fhéadfadh a bheith do ghrá shíoraí. May your love be eternal. Connell, it is beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"It was my mother's. It is the only thing I have of hers and now it is yours."

"I can't….."

"Of course you can. It is meant to be worn elegantly, so it might as well be around that beautiful neck of yours where it can be nice and safe. Besides, you and I are going to be together forever so it is not like I am letting it go." She hugged him and sighed happily.

"Thank you. It is beautiful my love. The significance of this setting is not lost on me either," she said with a serene smile and he chuckled as he looked around.

"This is where we shared many of our firsts. I knew the moment I saw you that you were my mate, but it wasn't until we left the reception and I brought you here that I knew this is what I wanted forever. I don't want the guard or the battles anymore. I want you and our life together, so how about we put the leprechaun out of her misery and go get married?" She giggled and nodded.

"I think that would be best," she agreed and within a blink they were back in the Cullen house beside Benjamin, who jumped at their sudden reappearance.

"So nice of you two to join us, are you ready," asked Benjamin and Connell winked at his mate one more time before disappearing again. She nodded and wrapped her arm around Benjamin's.

"Yes, I think I am. Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?"

"I don't know. You sure this guy is good enough for you," he teased and she giggled.

"You tell me. You are the one that fixed us up."

"Well I figured it was the least I could do. You have always been there for me. The least I could do was make sure someone was always there for you as well. I love you Tia. I am so happy for you."

"I love you too and you were right. When you find your mate, the feeling is not something you can explain. You just know it is right and real." He kissed her cheek and she beamed with happiness as he walked her down the aisle. Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie were in the front row, smiling from ear to ear. They were so happy for Tia and knew that she had been waiting for her true mate for a long time. Alexander was Connell's best man and he winked at Connell as Tia made her way down the aisle to him. Lena sat beside Marcus and Didyme and the happiness radiating off of Didyme touched everyone in the room. Jasper was in bliss and Alice snuggled up close to her mate as Carlisle performed his duty as minister over the ceremony.

The reception was lively and everyone was more than happy to dance and mingle. Didyme's aura of happiness carried over the dance floor and everyone on it was in high spirits. Rosalie was blissful, but still cautious as she danced with her husband and kept an eye on Maggie, who was dancing with Zach. She thought the woman was too willing to engage with Zach as she spun around the dance floor with him. Bella giggled when she saw Rosalie's glare at Maggie and Edward smiled sympathetically at his sister.

"Poor Rose, I definitely do not miss those days," said Edward and Bella frowned in confusion.

"What days?"

"The days of worrying about Renesmee, especially when she was younger and Jacob was waiting on her to mature enough to date him, it was so unnerving to think about her growing up and not being our little girl anymore."

"She is still our little girl Edward," assured Bella as she smiled at her daughter. Renesmee smiled at them before giggling as Nahuel dipped her. A sense of serenity washed over Bella in that moment as she was surrounded by her family and friends, able to let loose and just enjoy their lives together. She rested her head on Edward's chest and closed her eyes as she reveled in the moment. Time passed so quickly for vampires, but she wanted to savor the moment as much as she could.

However, it did not last long for her or any of the Cullens. It seemed to happen in an instant. Alice gasped, her eyes glazed over as she became lost in a vision, and Edward stiffened in Bella's arms. She looked up into his eyes and they were wide with shock. Soon they drooped with sadness and she gulped, knowing that their happiness was about to be abruptly interrupted.

"Edward, what is it," she asked as Jasper whispered the same question to his wife. Alice and Edward's eyes locked and he gave a curt nod, causing Alice to snap into action. She disappeared into the house with Jasper right behind her and Edward tried to smile reassuringly at his mate.

"We have to get to Forks. Billy Black is dead," he whispered somberly. With those words, all of the happiness seeped out of her body and reality crashed over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For those who were capable of immortality, time left behind no true consequences, and a freedom from worry or fear was all that was left in its path. That was the case for most vampires, but the Cullens were not normal vampires. Unlike others of their kind, they recognized the lives of mortals and how quickly those lives could end. They acknowledged that in an instant, the world of human beings could change and no one they encountered would ever be the same. For most immortals, time left behind no true consequences, it was certainly not of the essence, but for the Cullens, time was more precious than it would ever be for other immortals. Thirty years was a long time for human beings. So much could happen within those years and no one could stop the aging process. No matter how many other factors were controlled, age waited for no human being.

Isabella Swan found her escape the day she met Edward Cullen, but her human friends and family were not so lucky. Her body was frozen in time, but theirs were not.

The day did not seem to fit the mood as Bella stood in her old bedroom in Forks, Washington. The usually rainy and cloudy town would have been perfect gloomy weather on the day a close friend would be buried, but instead, the sun and summer temperatures made for a bright and sunny day. She could hear the busy work being done downstairs, the calls being made, the final preparations being handled, and solemn voices echoing back and forth, but it did not seem real. Bella lived in a surreal life where death did not affect her so profoundly. Those who died around her were lost in battles that they chose, not because their hearts gave out while they were sleeping. The Cullens had been in many battles, but none of the casualties hit her so close to home. None of them were Billy Black, the father of her best friend, and it hurt her more than she ever could have prepared for. Edward entered the room and she melted into his arms as he wrapped them around her. She welcomed his deep embrace and he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"We are heading down to La Push soon. Sue just finished speaking with Sam. Everyone knows we will be there," he informed and she smirked.

"Like it would matter, I would go anyways."

"I know. I am just saying that even with how great the new treaty is working, there are people who…."

"Screw the treaty Edward! A man is dead. If people do not want to mingle with us because of their prejudices, then that is not my problem," she snarled and he looked down. Quiet filled the room and she cupped his face softly.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I know how hard this is for you. I feared this would happen. I hated knowing this was inevitable." She rested her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth.

"Every choice carries a consequence. For better or worse, each choice is the unavoidable consequence of its predecessor. The author Gary Ryan Blair said that. It is funny how vampire memory allows you to just soak up knowledge that will make even more sense one day. You know the first thing I thought about when you said Billy was dead? Thank God it was not Charlie. How selfish does that make me?" Edward shook his head profusely.

"It does not make you selfish. It makes you a daughter. Of course you would be relieved that it wasn't Charlie. No one can prepare for this Bella. No matter how many times we are told that humans die, that it is the circle of life, it never makes it easy."

"But you tried to warn me and I brushed it off just like that, like it was the circle of life. I never wanted to stop and think about how hard this would be." He looked down and stuffed his hands in his black pants pockets.

"Do you regret it now? Do you regret becoming….." She interrupted him with a tender kiss and he deepened it before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Never doubt how much I love you or how much I want this. I love our family and I love being a vampire. I just hate this. I hate that this is only the beginning, first Billy, then Charlie or Renee or Sue or Phil, even our classmates. One day Angela is going to die and today just makes it all real. I knew what I was sacrificing and it will never be enough to make me regret my choice. I made the choice because it was right for me. Now I have to deal with the consequences."

"But you don't have to deal with them alone. You have me and our family and all of us will always be here for you, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Joshua." Bella glanced down at her watch and nodded.

"We should get over there. Everyone will be heading to La Push soon." He nodded and held her hand as they exited her old bedroom.

Seth looked up at the ceiling as he lay in the guest bedroom of Leah and Jacob's house. The fan turned clockwise in a mesmerizing cycle that made his eyes heavy. It was a surreal experience for him as he waited for the time to pass. Kaya walked out of the adjoined bathroom in a simple knee length black dress and sat down beside her husband on the bed as she slipped on her black heels.

"I don't have a lot of experience with this Seth, so please tell me what I can do to make it better for you…..easier," she whispered and he sat up with a deep sigh as he shrugged.

"Kaya, I just need you to be here with me, that's all. It is just a weird feeling."

"Describe how you feel to me," she suggested as she snuggled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I am sad, but as weird as it sounds, I am more worried about my mom."

"Why, she has Charlie and plenty of people to go to if she is feeling…."

"No, not because I am worried about how she will deal with today. I am worried about her in the future. I was just thinking today about how old she is getting. She's seventy years old. Charlie is seventy two. Billy was older than the both of them, so I know that he lived a full life. I am just worried about how quickly time has passed. If I am lucky, she will live to be a hundred, but that is never guaranteed. Sooner or later, she is going to die too."

"I don't know much about all of this, but kids are supposed to bury their parents at some point right? All you can hope for is that she is happy and living the life that she wants to. We can't stop the inevitable from happening." He smirked.

"We could, but I know she wouldn't want that."

"You mean you have thought about it, her becoming a vampire?"

"Once, when I first came to live with the Cullens, but I know she wouldn't want this life. It just sucks. I wish everyone I love could live forever. Today is just a big reminder that something like that can never happen."

"Sue is so proud of you Seth. She has every reason to be. You are an amazing man and I know that she wants you to be happy too. You might lose her one day, but you will never lose me, Rose, Zach, Leah, or any of our family. Never forget that." He hugged her and nodded before standing up.

"You're right. Besides, none of their deaths will be premature like my father's. I should finish getting ready. Oh, I almost forgot my cookies," he shrieked and ran over to his suitcase to pull out a big Ziploc bag of Esme's homemade cookies. Kaya shook her head in amusement as he popped one in his mouth and tried to figure out how many he could take with him.

"I cannot believe she made you those…..actually yes I can," she giggled and he smiled sheepishly with a mouthful of cookies.

"What? It is good comfort food. I will remember that comment when we are at the funeral and you are begging for one."

"Only you would bring cookies to a funeral."

"No, I am smart enough to bring cookies to a funeral." She kissed him tenderly before leaving him alone to find enough pockets to put his comforting snacks in.

Rosalie quietly entered the kitchen in Jacob and Leah's house. Leah stood over the counter arranging deviled eggs in a pan as her leg twitched nervously back and forth. Rosalie gave a sympathetic smile as she approached and pulled the pan toward her.

"I can finish that. What else needs to be done?" Leah huffed and racked her brain for the mental list she made.

"Jake is showering. Josh is ready. My mom and some of the women from the tribe are bringing over the rest of the food after the funeral. I just need my stupid heels from up…." Before she could finish her sentence, Rosalie sped up to the top of the stairs where Leah's shoes were waiting and back down again. She handed them to Leah, who smirked.

"Well aren't you handy to have around," she teased and Rosalie shrugged.

"I suppose, so anything else?"

"No, like I said the rest of the food is coming. That pan just needs to go into the refrigerator and we are set. Who knows how much food the tribe will bring over."

"Speaking of the tribe, are you sure it is okay for us to go to A-ka-lat for the burial? I know that is sacred ground, so if us being there would cause issues….."

"Jacob needs all of the support he can get right now and so does Josh. He was so relieved when he found out Zach would be here. Besides, I could really use you there too." Rosalie nodded with a small smile as she wrapped an arm around Leah.

"Then I will be there. So, how is Jake handling everything? He hasn't said much since we arrived."

"That is how he is handling it. He isn't. Jake doesn't do well with expressing his emotions in a healthy manner."

"It is a lot for him to acknowledge right now. At least his sisters will be there right?"

"Oh yea, that will make things peachy," smirked Leah and Rosalie frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? I thought having his sisters here would be better for him, more support."

"They barely speak to him as it is. Rachel is still bitter about Paul and Rebecca was never around much in the first place. They didn't deal very well with Sarah dying."

"Their mother, she was in a car accident right?"

"Right and they took off as soon as possible afterward. They were thirteen when it happened and their teenage years were hell on the entire family. Jake was nine. They barely see him on a regular basis. You are more like an aunt to Josh than they are and now they are here for the funeral. These past three days have been a nightmare. I haven't even had time to think about how they will react or….." Rosalie pulled her in for a hug and Leah let out a quiet sob.

"Don't worry about that. Whatever happens, happens. You just focus on your family. How is Sue doing?" Leah wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Good, I mean she has always been strong. After my dad died, she never wanted to show how hard it was on her, losing her husband, fearing for her children, and becoming an elder. She did it all with her chin held high because she wanted to be strong for us."

"That must be where you get it from. The boys know they can count on you in times like these. I am glad Sue is alright. I was concerned about the decision Alice made."

"It was for the best. I am happy she alerted my mom and not us about Billy. Jake wouldn't have handled it well if he would have found him and my mom was a nurse so she knew how to deal with it. Alice told me about her vision of Jake finding him in bed when he went over to pick him up for breakfast. That would have been horrible. Alice did the right thing." They both nodded in agreement and Seth and Kaya entered the kitchen.

"Anything I can do," asked Seth and Leah nodded.

"Yea, brush your hair again." He frowned in confusion at her comment until she ruffled his hair. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he raked his fingers through it.

"Thanks Leah, I finally had it tamed," he whined, but smiled when Kaya fixed it for him.

"Um Leah….." Kaya began, but stopped midsentence. Leah looked at her curiously.

"What is it," she asked and Kaya sighed.

"I just want today to go smoothly. I want to be by Seth's side more than anything in the world, but I also know that Rachel will be there and I am sure if Nahuel is not her favorite person then I am…"

"Look, Jake and I talked about this and honestly, we don't care. We don't have time to care about whatever drama could ensue. Family drama is part of funerals sometimes, so who cares if ours happens to be supernatural in origin. Seth isn't going anywhere without you. I know my brother well enough to know that and whether they like it or not, all of you were apart of Billy's life. He didn't always see eye to eye with everyone, but the last few years were amazing with him. I don't think anything was left unsaid between him and my mom or Charlie. Everyone was happy and I am not going to let Rachel or Rebecca or any member of the tribe try to separate this family because even if they do not like it, the Blacks, Clearwaters, Swans, and Cullens are intertwined forever and they will have to get used to that. Besides, they will not be around long enough for it to matter. Once the funeral is over, they will bolt like they always do," informed Leah and Kaya nodded. Seth glanced around the corner to see Zach and Josh playing video games in the living room.

"How is J doing," asked Seth and Leah sighed.

"Better now that Zach is here. He didn't really understand what was happening at first. He is only eleven and never had to deal with death. Plus, in our family it can get complicated. He started asking about us. Would we die? Could we live forever like Zach would? I had to explain that his dad and I were not going anywhere and we have chosen to live forever because that is a choice that wolves and vampires get to make. My poor son is probably all types of confused with this family," said Leah and Seth shrugged.

"At least now he knows that death is not something we will have to experience that often," offered Seth. There was a knock on the backdoor before Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Nahuel entered. Bella glanced around the room before frowning.

"Where is Jake," she asked and Leah nodded toward the stairs.

"Upstairs still, you can go on up and see if he is ready. Don't be too upset if he bites your head off though. He has been snapping a lot lately," warned Leah.

"So in other words, I will be the guinea pig to test his mood," asked Bella and Leah shrugged.

"Better you than me," she replied and Bella took in a deep breath before gliding up the stairs. She stopped in front of the closed door leading to Jacob and Leah's room before knocking. There was no answer, so she closed her eyes and opened the door.

"I hope you aren't naked or this is going to be very awkward," called Bella. She heard Jacob smirk and she opened her eyes to see him tugging at his tie. She gave a small smile as she entered the room. He was wearing a traditional suit and Bella tugged him over to her. He looked away and sighed as she fixed the tie for him.

"Everyone else is ready," she informed and he slowly nodded.

"Where are Sue and Charlie?"

"They went with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper over to Sam's house. They just wanted to make sure everything would be….appropriate for everyone involved."

"Appropriate, right, you mean that people don't bitch about vampires being there."

"Jake….."

"You know what I don't get? My dad of all people came to his senses about the treaty and how things should be handled. If he could accept things, why can't others? I bet Sam isn't even trying to smooth things over. He is such an ass kisser. I bet he is just nodding along to whatever the rest of the tribe wants."

"Jake, what are you talking about? Sam has been there for us a lot over the years. He wants to do the right thing just like everyone else does."

"Did you know that he asked me if I wanted to be an elder, like I could take my father's place or something, like it would just be that simple? No one can replace my father, but that didn't stop that prick from becoming an elder."

"Jacob," warned Bella as he began to tremble.

"It was like it was just so damn easy for him to step in like nothing had changed. Old Quil is gone. My dad is gone and now Sue is going to step down as well so that Sam, Quil, and Embry can take over. They won't be half the men that my father was."

"Jacob, calm down," warned Bella again, but he was not listening. He began to shake even more and she took a step backward. Renesmee entered the room and gave a reassuring smile to her mother.

"We will be down in a second mom," she assured, but Bella shook her head.

"Maybe I should go get Leah to….." Renesmee interrupted her mother.

"I will handle this. We will be down soon." Bella slowly nodded and waited outside the door as Renesmee closed it. Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you want? I am sure Nahuel is hovering nearby to save the day if I flip. Don't worry Renesmee. Get out and just give me a minute so I can….." She touched his throat and he gasped as pictures flooded his mind. They were images of him, Leah, and Joshua together, laughing, smiling, and happy. He blinked back a stray tear as she released her hold on him with a sad smile.

"That's what I see when the three of you are together. They are your strength Jake, so when you feel like you are going to lose it today. When someone says something that upsets you or makes you so sad that you do not think you will be able to handle it, think of them. Think of your son and your wife. Think of how much they love you and how much you love them. They will get you through the dark times, so don't you dare let it consume you Jacob Black. Phasing and getting angry is not going to help. It will just make things worse, so remember them." He slowly nodded and pulled her in for a hug as she sighed.

"Thank you," he whispered and she kissed his cheek.

"What are imprints for," she giggled and pulled him out of the room so he could face the challenging day ahead of him.

Sam smiled at his fourteen-year-old daughter, Allie, and his wife, Emily, as they packed up the last of the food for after the funeral. Sue sat beside him on the couch and he sighed as he looked over at his daughter again.

"I can't believe she is getting so old. I remember the first time I held her, she was so tiny. Now I am lucky if she will curl up next to me to watch TV on the couch," said Sam and Sue giggled.

"They always grow up so fast. Seth and Leah grew up too fast for me, but I knew I couldn't stop it from happening, none of it."

"Well with any luck, she won't have to worry about growing up as fast as they did. I am a bit concerned about the gene being in her system, but Leah was a unique case so maybe there will be nothing to worry about with Allie. Everything is just happening so fast around me. There is so much to deal with. I don't know how you did it, Sue."

"You take it a day at a time and a step at a time. You have always been the chief and an alpha. Now, you are just an elder as well and Quil and Embry will be there to help you."

"I can't believe how right you were about Jacob. I thought he would see being an elder as an honor. I think he did see it as an insult."

"Jacob, Leah, and Seth have always been different. Their thought processes are different and you know they all love the tribe, but it is not their main priority. Besides, you have always acted like an elder, now you will just take over officially."

"What about the funeral? I know I told Carlisle that it would be alright, but not even I am sure. No matter what I say to some members of the tribe, their views will not change. Even the ones that have no clue about what we are will be suspicious of the Cullens. It is in our tribe's instincts to understand the danger of vampires."

"Those who know and still resent the Cullens are fueled by blindness and ignorance. There is nothing you can say. Either they will see it or they will not, but it is no longer your problem. You just worry about paying your respect to Billy and moving forward with your life. You can't control everyone around you Sam. I had to learn that with Leah and Seth. No matter how much I wanted them not to join the pack and be in danger, I had to let them go their own way. Everything else will fall into place." Sam took in a deep breath and nodded his resignation. He knew Sue was right in her advice. There was nothing he could do about how the other members of the tribe felt about the Cullens or golden eyed vampires in general. It did not change anything and he had to worry about one day at a time. For that day, his main concern was paying his respects to a fallen elder.

The burial ceremony for an elder of Billy's caliber was grand and demanded honor from all in attendance. The ceremony began on the shores in La Push where Billy's body was placed in a cedar canoe and wrapped in woven blankets. The canoe, along with numerous others, then headed to A-ka-lat, an island at the opening of the Quillayute River where chiefs and elders were buried. Jacob, Leah, and Josh rode in a canoe together while Rachel and Rebecca rode in one next to theirs. Jacob's relationship with his sisters was tense at best. It had been strained for years, even before the death of Paul, but time only made it worse.

The rest of the visitors paddled canoes over to the small island. Zach stood by his parents and glanced at them for permission when Josh motioned for him to come over. Rosalie looked at Leah, who nodded in approval, and Rosalie kissed her son's cheek.

"Be respectful," she reminded and he nodded before walking over to Josh. The contrast between the boys was stark, but neither cared. Zach was tall, muscular, pale in complexion, and fair in hair color. Josh was tall for his age of eleven, but not nearly Zach's height. He had russet skin and black hair like his parents and even though he was the eldest of the two, he did not resemble the age difference. Seth and Kaya walked along side them with Sue and Charlie. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Nahuel stood on the other side of Jacob and Leah. Rosalie and Emmett did as well and Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice stood behind them to bring up the rear. Quil and Embry placed Billy's body in its rightful position for the ceremony and everyone waited patiently for the ceremony to begin its final stage.

"What is this place," whispered Zach and Josh shrugged as he looked around.

"My dad said it was named after a great chief. It wasn't always an island though. The US army rerouted the river and isolated it. It used to be a fortress that protected our tribe from raids by another tribe. No one is allowed here except those from the tribe."

"I guess that means it is a big deal my family is here huh," he asked as he looked around at all of his family who could hear the entire conversation even though the boys were whispering. Josh shrugged.

"You're supposed to be here. I would be sad if you weren't. My grandpa would want you here too," stated Josh as if it were the simplest reasoning in the world. Zach smiled at him and the rest of the Cullens did as well. They were in a sacred place, only meant for the tribe, and their presence symbolized just how far the Cullens and Quileutes had come throughout the years.

Jacob was relieved when the funeral was over, but unfortunately for him, the day was not. A gathering would be held at his home in honor of his father. It was supposed to be an occasion to reflect on the life of Billy Black, not mourn it, but Jacob feared tension would become an issue. His sisters were civil and reserved at the burial, but he was concerned about how they would behave later on.

Members of the tribe returned to their homes to gather the food they prepared and Jacob used the few minutes of peace and quiet to gather his thoughts. He sat outside on the front porch with his tie loosened and top buttons of his shirt undone. Edward sat down beside him and Jacob smirked.

"For a moment, I forgot you were a mind reader. That shows you just how drained I am right now." Edward slowly nodded.

"I do not know what to tell you Jacob. It was a long time ago for me."

"But it still happened right? You didn't just forget them because of what you are?" Edward looked down and Jacob sighed. "Sorry. That wasn't fair."

"It was a very long time ago, but yes I still remember them. Their names were Edward and Elizabeth Masen and my family was infected with Spanish influenza. I knew we were all dying. My father died first, and then my mother. I waited for my time to come."

"That is when Carlisle stepped in right?"

"Yes, my mother asked him to, but my situation was different. I understand being angry though Jacob. I was angry, but there is a big difference between me being an orphan back then and you being one now. You have family. I didn't think that I did. You have a son and wife who love you. You have sisters, even if things are strained between you and them, and you have all of us. You aren't alone."

"Yea, you're right. It is just hard to realize that right now when it hurts so much. I don't get it. I mean I knew it was going to happen. I guess I just got too comfortable and put my guard down. The past few years have been so great. I didn't want to think about anything sad."

"But isn't that a good thing? You had years with your father. He watched you grow up. He knew his grandson. He was asleep when he died. It wasn't painful…Leah wants to spend some time with you." Edward stood up as Leah walked onto the porch with an appreciative smile. Edward went back inside and she leaned against a post as she looked down at her husband. He smiled and opened his arms to her, which she gladly accepted. She sat down on his lap and stroked his hair as he held her close.

"Sorry I have been an ass lately," he mumbled and she shrugged.

"You are always an ass. It is part of your charm."

"Sure, kick me while I am down."

"Oh my poor baby, did I hurt your feelings? How can I make it up to you," she cooed and he waggled his eyebrows.

"I hurt right here," he whispered as he touched his lips and she sighed dramatically.

"Well if you insist," she teased before kissing him sweetly. He hugged her again as Josh jogged outside onto the porch and they smiled up at their son.

"What's up kiddo? Want to come sit out here with us," asked Leah, but Josh shook his head.

"Can me and Z play video games in my room for awhile?"

"Yea sure, just don't beat my high score," warned Jacob and Josh chuckled as he ran back inside. Leah smiled at her husband and he sighed in relief as he watched his son disappear into the house.

"We're going to be okay aren't we," he asked and she nodded as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Yes, we will be okay," she assured.

Billy's friends and family gathered into the house over the next hour with an array of foods and drinks. Condolences were spoken, but the tension stifled the air in the house as an unspoken segregation formed in the house and backyard. To give Rachel, Rebecca, and the members of the tribe their space, the Cullens mingled amongst themselves in the backyard while Jacob and Leah made their rounds of thanking all of those in attendance. Rachel and Rebecca stayed in the living room together as people approached them to speak highly of their father. Charlie made his way through the house with his wife by his side. Pictures of Billy were set up in the living room and once Charlie felt his throat tighten in despair, he headed toward the front porch for a much needed break. Sue handed him a bottle of water before sitting down beside him as he took in a shaky breath. The tears welled up in his eyes and she put on a brave smile as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So far the family drama has been at a minimum," she said with a sigh of relief as she tried to keep the conversation light. Charlie slowly nodded as he looked up at the sky.

"If Billy was here, he wouldn't allow it, all of the tension. Things were tense between Jake and his sisters well before Billy died, but they never let it get too out of hand when he was around. He kept them together. Now I am worried that they will never find a way to be in the same room together for long." Sue ran a hand through his hair with a warm smile on her face.

"You helped Billy stay strong. I remember when Sarah died. He was left with three children, two twin girls that were just becoming teens and a confused little boy. You were there for him no matter what. I know he always appreciated that."

"He was there for me too after Renee left with Bella. I was a mess for a long time, but beers, baseball, and fishing took my mind off of it. I can't believe he is gone. I guess a part of me is still waiting for him to call me up and ask if we are still on for our next fishing trip."

"I know what you mean. When Harry died, I could still feel his presence in our home. I would wake up some mornings and it would take me a minute to realize he was not there." Charlie wrapped her in his arms and sighed.

"I have been so selfish today. This has to be hard on you, not just because it is Billy, but because it reminds you of Harry's funeral." She placed her head on his shoulder.

"When Alice called me, it was like it was happening all over again. It was like when Harry died and it was unnerving at first to think that I needed to go to Billy's house, but I knew that I needed to be the one to handle it and not Jacob. Children are supposed to bury their parents, but they do not need to see them like that. He did look peaceful though, like he was in no pain. I am thankful for that."

"You have handled everything so well and I am not just talking about with Billy. When Renee and Bella left, I was barely living. You lost Harry and had to be there for Leah and Seth during the hardest time in their lives. I don't know how you did it."

"I had help from you and from Billy. That made it easier. I don't think you realize how much I needed you there with me. I felt guilty for depending on you so much, but I will never regret making this decision," she said as she laced their fingers together.

"You mean picking me over Billy?" She scoffed and shook her head.

"No, I knew who I wanted to be with. I loved Billy, but only as a good friend. I mean the decision to move on and pursue a relationship with you after Harry died. I knew it would be difficult. Members of the tribe whispered about it all the time, Sue Clearwater moving on so quickly after her husband's death and with a pale face at that, but I knew this would be worth it and it is." He pulled her in for a tight hug as tears filled his eyes.

"I love you Sue."

"I love you too…..oh no," she whispered and he looked at her concerned expression as a black motorcycle slowed to a stop in front of the house. Charlie did not recognize the young man on the bike, but he was dressed in jeans and a form fitting, long sleeved black shirt. His hair was shoulder length and jet black. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses and as he stood from the bike, his large stature towered over the piece of machinery. Sue groaned as she stood up and Charlie stood as well.

"Who is he," he whispered in her ear and she smirked.

"You know how we were happy the family drama had been kept to a minimum?"

"Yea."

"Well I have a feeling that is about to change. That's Caleb Uley and he's….complicated."

"Uley, as in…"

"I will explain later. Will you go get Sam for me?" Charlie nodded and went inside as Caleb approached the house. He took a step onto the porch, but Sue stepped in front of him, causing him to smirk. Caleb was not small in stature. He stood at 6'5 and was built with muscle, but Sue was not intimidated by the young man.

"Aren't you going to let me pass," he chuckled.

"Where is your mother?"

"She is at home. She didn't know Billy that well and besides, it isn't like she has ever felt like she belonged to the tribe. If it weren't for my father's name, I guess I wouldn't even be allowed here."

"Caleb, please go home. Jake doesn't need any type of drama right now so please do everyone a favor and stay clear of here for a while." He feigned a hurt expression and gasped.

"Is that any way to speak to your uncle," he mocked and she glared at him.

"Watch it young man. You might be Caleb Uley's son, but I am still your elder. You are only seventeen years old and do not get to speak to me in such a way."

"Or any of us in such a way," added Sam as he stepped outside onto the porch. Caleb glared at him and Sam glared right back.

"Well, if it isn't the new elder. Allow me to congratulate you on the position. I am sure Billy's death came at an opportune time for you," sneered Caleb and Sam stood toe to toe with him as the two stared each other down.

"Watch it," warned Sam and Caleb grinned at him challengingly.

"Or what, you are going to make me bow down to you? Too bad it wouldn't work. Face it old man, you have no power over me and never will, but soon I will have the power and that scares the crap out of you doesn't it? Besides, I was invited."

"By who," asked Sue and Caleb waved at someone inside, causing Sue and Sam to turn around. Rachel opened the screen door and motioned for Caleb to come inside. He smiled smugly at Sam and Sue before walking into the house and Sam's eyes widened in shock at Rachel.

"Have you lost your mind? Are you trying to start trouble or make it uncomfortable for everyone here," he asked and she glared at him.

"So Jake can invite those murderers, but I am not allowed to invite one of our own? That doesn't seem fair at all. Caleb deserves to be here. He is paying his respect to my father and if Jacob does not like that, then it is of no concern to me," informed Rachel before marching inside. Charlie looked at Sue and Sam curiously as they shook their heads in disappointment.

"Why do I have a feeling I have been left out of the loop about something again," asked Charlie and Sue kissed his cheek.

"You have because it is….." Charlie cut her off with a knowing nod.

"Complicated, yea, I have heard that before," he mumbled and followed her into the house.

Jacob and Leah were in the backyard getting some fresh air and a break from his sisters. Leah was talking with Rosalie while they watched Zach and Josh play their handheld video games and Jacob was speaking with Bella and Renesmee. Nahuel slowly made his way over to his mate and stuck his hand out to Jacob. At first, Jacob looked at him suspiciously but then shook it.

"Billy was a good man. I know he was not fond of me, but it was always clear that he just wanted what was best for his people and family. I am sorry for your loss," said Nahuel and Jacob gave an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Nahuel. My dad would appreciate that, so….." Jacob discontinued his sentence as Edward rapidly approached them. Jacob and Bella could sense his anxiety.

"I think we should go," warned Edward and Bella frowned in confusion. Jacob gritted his teeth as Caleb strolled down the steps of the back porch with an arrogant smile on his face. Rachel was right beside him and Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

"I cannot believe she did this. This is low even for her," growled Jacob and Edward gave a curt nod.

"She wants to push your buttons, so stay calm. We should go," said Edward, but Jacob shook his head.

"No, this is my home and if anyone is leaving, it is them," declared Jacob. Edward nodded in defeat as Caleb and Rachel approached.

"Rachel, what are you doing," asked Jacob and she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong little brother? You can have guests, but I can't? I just wanted Caleb to meet the monsters that killed his cousin."

"Cousin," asked Bella and Caleb nodded.

"That's right you probably have no clue who I am. I am sure Jacob and Sam failed to mention me. I am Caleb Uley II and you must be Bella Swan."

"Cullen, my last name is Cullen," corrected Bella and he smirked.

"Oh, my apologies, the Cullens, all of which are here in La Push…..on our territory. Your father was just buried and you are already letting the leeches run wild on our land. What kind of alpha are you," sneered Caleb and Jacob began to shake. Renesmee placed her hand to his throat to flood his mind with pleasant images and Leah jogged over to her husband. Seth, Kaya, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme approached as well while Emmett and Rosalie took Zach and Josh into the house to make sure the two boys were not around for the argument.

"Jake calm down," soothed Leah and Renesmee nodded.

"Happy thoughts remember," added Renesmee and Caleb crossed his arms as he looked her up and down. A low growl erupted from Edward as he read Caleb's thoughts about his daughter.

"So you are Renesmee, the one he imprinted on. I can see the appeal Jake. That must make you the bloodsucker that killed my cousin. Nahuel isn't it?" Carlisle put his hands up peacefully and looked at his family.

"There is no need for this, especially not on such a sad day. Let's go," urged Carlisle, but Caleb shook his head profusely.

"Oh please do not leave on my account. I am just trying to get my facts straight. The Cullens are still a bit of a mystery to me. You have Bella Swan who caused all of this to happen by falling for a leech. Then Renesmee and Nahuel who caused Jacob to create a battle he had no intention of fighting in and my poor cousin became the causality."

"What is your problem," shouted Seth as he stepped toward Caleb. Kaya held Seth back and Caleb chuckled.

"Oh and how could I forget Seth Clearwater, the epitome of a no good, low down traitor? You do not deserve to be called Quileute. Cullen fits you quite well you leech lover," spat Caleb and Seth began to shake as much as Jacob was. Sam and Rebecca ran over to them and Rebecca grabbed her sister's arm.

"That is enough Rachel. This is not the time or place for this! We have been through enough today. There is no need to add to it," warned Rebecca, but Rachel jerked away from her.

"You have no clue what I have been through and I will say when it is enough!"

"So where will this lead, more deaths because of vengeance for Paul? It will not change anything. Our father is dead. How can you encourage this on the day he is buried," questioned Rebecca with tears in her eyes before she stormed away. Rachel looked down and sighed before running after her sister. Sam eyed Caleb as the young man smiled smugly at Jacob's shaking form.

"You have crossed the line Caleb. First, you come here to cause trouble on the day Billy is buried and now you are taunting Jacob and Seth. They are not in my pack, but I would find them quite justified if they attacked you at the moment, so tread lightly," warned Sam. Edward's growl deepened as Caleb took a step toward Renesmee. She glared at Caleb as he looked her up and down again.

"To think she was all it took to bring down the great Black legacy. If it weren't for her, Jacob would probably be alpha and chief, right Sam," asked Caleb and Renesmee shook her head as she slipped her hand into her mate's.

"Grandpa is right. This is useless. Let's go," she said and turned away.

"Hey, I am not done talking with you yet," roared Caleb before grabbing her arm and chaos ensued as soon he reached for her. It happened within a split second. Nahuel crunched Caleb's hand as he snatched it away from his mate, effectively breaking several bones inside. Edward hurled the temperamental young man away from them and Caleb phased as soon as he hit the ground. Jacob, Seth, and Leah phased as well and Bella crouched defensively in front of her daughter as Nahuel, Jacob, and Edward stalked toward the wolf. Carlisle and Jasper pulled Nahuel and Edward back, but Jacob continued his progress as he circled Caleb. Sam did not phase. Instead, he stood in between the two wolves as Caleb limped on one paw, but still growled at Jacob as his jet black fur trembled from the vibrations. His fury almost matched Jacob's as they postured up. The others stood back and Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, and Brady emerged from the house sensing the danger.

"Jacob, phase back," urged Sam, but Jacob growled in defiance. Embry shook his head as he carefully approached.

"He is just a stupid kid Jake. He doesn't know any better," attempted Embry and Quil nodded.

"Remember what it was like when you first phased? You were angry at the world just like he is. He made himself an outcast. He feels alone and he wants to fight, but do not let him do this, not here. You deserve better than this and so does Billy. Billy would not want this Jacob, so phase back," encouraged Quil. Everyone was silent as Jacob and Caleb growled at one another, but soon enough Jacob stepped back toward Leah and Seth. Caleb limped toward the forest and disappeared into it as Sam sighed in relief. Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach emerged from the house as Jacob, Leah, and Seth went into the brush.

"I'll go get them some clothes. Charlie and Sue are getting rid of the guests inside. We all need to talk about this," said Alice before racing inside and Edward glanced at Sam.

"She is right. There is much to discuss. I know you didn't want to do this here, but there isn't time. Caleb is out of control," said Edward as Sam looked down. Emmett shook his head with an amused smile as he looked in the direction Caleb entered the forest.

"You wolves have some serious anger management issues. Teenage hormones be damned. That kid is a psychopath. He has some serious problems. I am talking like Freudian childhood, mommy and daddy didn't love me type of….."

"Shut up Em. This isn't funny and it certainly is not the time for jokes. There is a house full of tribe members who could have seen what happened," scolded Rosalie and Edward concentrated on the house for a moment before sighing in relief.

"They just thought it was a regular argument between family members and Charlie and Sue started ushering people out before they could see anything," informed Edward. Nahuel crossed his arms.

"Why does it matter? They know what we are and who the wolves are…..right," he asked as he looked at Sam and his pack. Jared shook his head.

"Only some members of the tribe know about us and as far as you go, the cold ones legend is just a myth to most of them. They are careful around you because of their instincts, but they technically do not know just how true the stories are. None of us did until we phased," explained Jared. Edward turned toward the brush and groaned as Alice brought clothes to Leah and Seth.

"Jacob took off. He needs to blow off some steam. Leah and Seth decided not to go after him. They know nothing they could say would change his feelings right now. This is a lot for him to deal with," said Edward and Bella winced as she thought about the anguish Jacob was experiencing.

"He shouldn't be left alone right now. You know Jake tends to act irrationally when he cannot deal with the pain. What if Caleb goes after him," questioned Bella.

"He is too injured to do anything right now. Nahuel broke his hand and it will take time to heal," informed Edward.

"Mom is right though. Jake shouldn't be left alone right now," said Renesmee and Leah emerged from the brush with Seth. Kaya hugged her mate and he kissed her. Leah glanced at Renesmee who was eyeing her.

"What," asked Leah and Renesmee shrugged.

"Don't you think you should go after your husband? He is hurting right now." Leah glared at her.

"Hey, I know my husband and what he needs. We are a lot alike and Jake needs space right now, not someone trying to coddle him. He is going through a lot and sometimes people need to deal in their own ways, not the ways you want them to. I know you are his imprint, but I am his wife. I know what he needs," shouted Leah. Rosalie stepped in between the two of them.

"Everyone just calm down, tempers are flaring because it is a stressful time, but we can't afford to turn on each other. Jacob will come back when he is ready," reasoned Rosalie and Leah rolled her eyes, but nodded. Renesmee pinched the bridge of her nose, but nodded as well. Esme wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and kissed her forehead.

"We are all worried about Jake, but he will be okay. Come inside and help me clean up," suggested Esme and Renesmee went inside the house with her grandparents. Leah jogged inside to check on her son and Rosalie pointed at Emmett and Zach with a warning glare.

"Stay out of trouble. I will be right back," she said and her husband and son chuckled and nodded as she followed Leah inside. She found Leah sitting at the top of the stairs with her face in her hands and Rosalie sat beside her.

"Josh okay," she asked and Leah nodded.

"He is packing a bag for the night. My mom and Charlie want him to stay with them. I guess that would be for the best. Who knows when Jake will be back and I do not want Josh to worry about him."

"You know Renesmee was just trying to help right?"

"Of course I know that. I am just upset. She was an easy target. I just needed to yell at someone."

"Yes it seems my poor niece is an easy target for Quileutes lately. That Caleb punk better watch himself."

"It is because she is Jake's imprint. Caleb knew it would be an easy button to push. He knows that even though I am Jake's wife, he will always be connected to Renesmee. Caleb is lucky he got out of there alive. Attacking an imprint is against our absolute law, no matter if it is a physical or verbal attack. Imprints are supposed to be treated with the utmost respect. I had to learn that after I found out about Sam and Emily. Pack law prohibits any attacks of any kind against imprints."

"But does pack law even include Caleb? Sam didn't seem to have any control over him."

"Caleb is definitely a rare case, which is why Sam wants to talk to everyone about him. He didn't want to do it on today of all days, but stupid Rachel had to invite Caleb here. I have no clue what she was thinking."

"She is still grieving over Paul and I am sure her memories of his death resurfaced because of Billy's funeral. I am not condoning what she did, but she is still angry and now has a new wave of grief to deal with."

"I am sure Caleb was more than happy to come," grumbled Leah.

"Do you think Jacob would have killed Caleb if he wouldn't have calmed down enough or Sam was not in the way?" Leah slowly nodded.

"There is no doubt in my mind. Caleb might not be in our pack or Sam's, but he still broke an absolute law. They would have fought to the death and Jacob would have killed him. All of us knew that, which is why Sam, Embry, and Quil were trying to plead with him to stop. Caleb was already injured and even if he wasn't, he could not defeat Jake."

"So are you okay? I know this is a lot to handle. I just want you to know I am here for you." Leah nudged Rosalie with her shoulder and smiled.

"I know that. Now if my husband could just come home we could get this worked out. I should go make sure Josh grabs everything he needs. He always manages to leave something behind." The two of them went into Josh's room to help him finish packing.

Outside in the backyard, Sam grabbed some firewood from the shed and Edward chuckled as he read his thoughts.

"Really, a bonfire," asked Edward and Sam shrugged with a smile.

"They have a big fire pit and there is much to discuss. We might as well do it the Quileute way," explained Sam as he handed Embry, Quil, and Jared pieces of wood. Collin and Brady rubbed the back of their necks nervously.

"Do you need us to stay? We will, it is just that we planned on spending time with some family members that we don't get to visit with often," explained Brady and Sam waved them off.

"Go, we have it covered. Besides, this doesn't really concern you anymore. I know you two feel obligated to stay, but your priority is your family now. Go be with them," encouraged Sam and Brady and Collin sighed in relief before departing. Edward raised an eyebrow at Sam who shrugged.

"Like I said, there is much to discuss," said Sam and Edward nodded in agreement.

An hour later, the bonfire was blazing and everyone sat around it, only waiting on Jacob to arrive. Alice glanced at her watch again with a smile and giggled.

"He is coming back now. Leah, he will want his black sweatpants and the grey hooded sweatshirt Josh bought him for Christmas. Oh and he is hungry," informed Alice and Leah rolled her eyes as she stood up to walk inside.

"Of course he is hungry," she said with a shake of her head. A couple of minutes later, Jacob's footsteps could be heard and Leah brought out his clothes and a sandwich. She took the beaten path out into the forest behind the house and saw her husband smiling sheepishly at her as he stood naked beside a fallen log.

"Are you trying to tempt me," she teased as her eyes raked over his body and he chuckled. She handed him the clothes and he kissed her forehead before dressing.

"Thanks, I am sorry for leaving. I just needed to blow off some steam and I was worried about phasing again. It is still hard to control sometimes when I am that furious."

"I know and you are forgiven. I just don't like when you leave like that. It makes me feel helpless, but I knew you needed your space." He pulled her in for a hug and soon their lips meshed together in a sweet kiss. They hugged again before pulling away from each other and he licked his lips when he saw the sandwich.

"Is that for me," he asked with a grin, but she shook her head.

"Nope, mine. Why would I make you a sandwich?"

"Because you love me."

"Not that much," she giggled as she stepped back onto the path and he swatted her backside.

"Aw come on, I am hungry," he whined and she handed him the sandwich.

"Fine, you big baby," she teased. He slipped his hand in hers and they walked over to their backyard where the others were still sitting. Sam stood up when he saw Jacob point at him.

"That kid is on thin ice with me. One more challenge like that and I will give him more than he bargained for," warned Jacob and Sam sighed.

"Jake….."

"No Sam, I don't give a damn if he is a Uley or not. If he steps out of line again, no blood ties to you will save him."

"That is why we are having this bonfire, so Sam and the others can explain to us what has happened with Caleb and we can decide what to do about it. Obviously, he is out of control," said Edward.

"It makes sense that he is related to Sam since he is a carrier of the gene, but wouldn't that make him part of your pack," asked Carlisle as the others settled in to hear the facts. Sam took in a deep breath.

"I planned on having this conversation with all of you at a later time. I never expected for Caleb to get this out of control. Like Caleb said earlier, he is Paul's first cousin. In our tribe, our family trees are all connected and quite complicated. We are all related in some way if you trace our bloodline far enough. Paul's mother was Ruth Uley. Her brother was Caleb's father. Caleb is actually named after his father and like Carlisle pointed out, he carried the gene. Caleb's father was Sue's grandfather as well."

"I'm sorry what? Sue is a Uley," asked Emmett in shock and Edward tried to hide his smile as he looked at his brother's baffled expression.

"Yes, she was born Sue Uley and Caleb is technically her uncle. He is her father's half brother. No one knew about Caleb until about three years ago. It seems his father was unfaithful to Sue's grandmother. Caleb and his mother, Dana, lived in Seattle, but he was a bit of a troublemaker. She thought it would be for the best if they moved to La Push so he could stay out of trouble and learn some values. Their move here must have triggered the gene and….." Zach waved his hand up in the air to ask a question and Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose as her son and husband shared a curious glance.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if Sue is a Uley and you are a Uley, then doesn't that mean you are related to Seth," asked Zach and Seth nodded.

"Z, my mom's grandfather's brother was Levi Uley. Levi was Sam's great grandfather, so it is distanced, but yes we are related," answered Seth and Emmett scrunched his nose up.

"But Sam and Leah almost…." Rosalie covered her husband's mouth as Leah shook her head.

"That's still gross," mumbled Zach and Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head. He did not flinch since he knew it was coming but decided to say it anyways.

"Sorry Sam, continue," said Rosalie as she glared at her husband and son. Sam was about to speak, but Edward put his hand up to interrupt.

"Don't bother, he isn't done," chuckled Edward and Zach sat up straight as an epiphany dawned on him.

"So wait," he shouted in excitement and Rosalie pointed a finger at him.

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen I swear….."

"Mom just one more question and then I will be quiet, honest," he pleaded with a pouty lip and she threw her hands up in frustration, but nodded. "Okay, so if you are related to Leah and Seth and I am Seth's awesome little bro, then I am also related to you which means I have all types of alpha-ness running through me too!"

"Um…that isn't really true since….." Before Sam could finish, Leah cut him off.

"Yes Zach, you are full of alpha….ness…..if that is even a word," appeased Leah and Zach pumped his fist before bumping it with Seth's.

"Told you our family was all mixed up Z," chuckled Seth and the others shook their heads in amusement as the two of them smiled happily.

"Okay, anymore questions about who is related and who is not," asked Sam and everyone shook their heads. "Good now, as I was saying, Caleb's gene was triggered when he came to La Push, but he is not a part of my pack. The reason is that I am not phasing anymore and do not have a pack. If you noticed, none of us phased when Caleb, Jacob, Leah, and Seth did. That is because we decided before we knew about Caleb to let the aging process take effect so we could grow old with our families."

"So what does that mean for Caleb," asked Esme.

"It means that he does not have a pack and truth be told even if the four of us were still phasing, I doubt he would join it. He is bitter about his father abandoning his mother to come back to La Push. He wants nothing to do with any Uleys, including me and Sue. I offered to teach him about the tribe, but he refused to embrace me."

"So he is a lone wolf," questioned Bella and Embry nodded.

"He doesn't want help from any of us, which is scary because he has a lot of anger and bitterness. All of it is amplified now that he is a wolf. He is only seventeen years old. He is a kid with a lot of power, a short fuse, and no sense of responsibility," explained Embry.

"That isn't a good combination and I understand wanting to help him, but he also has to want to be helped. Sam, you have tried to help, but what did he do? He came into my home today and broke our most sacred law. The kid has issues and I can't ignore what he has done," said Jacob. Carlisle looked around the bonfire and slowly nodded.

"This is true Jacob, but he should be given another chance. Think about how you behaved when you first became a wolf and now imagine that you were in his situation. He has no one to guide him and no pack of his own to rely on. That must be difficult," explained Carlisle and Jasper turned to Sam.

"But even with all of that said, what does this have to do with us? Even with our ties to the tribe, what does this mean? Is Caleb a friend or foe," inquired Jasper and Jacob smirked.

"Foe," he said, but Sam shook his head.

"Friend, just a friend that is a bit lost right now. I just wanted you to know in case he tries something. The treaty is important to us and if Caleb does something irrational, we hope it will not affect it," explained Sam. Carlisle stood up and shook hands with Sam.

"Of course not, the treaty is important to all of us as well. I hope you are able to work out things with Caleb. We should be going. Jacob, I am proud of how you handled the situation. You could have lost your head, but you remained calm. You have come a long way."

"Thanks Carlisle. Are you staying in the area for a little while," asked Jacob and Carlisle smiled as his wife wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, we would like to get back to the island, but I am sure our children plan on hunting and staying close for a bit. Please try to keep them out of trouble even though I am sure that is a lost cause," informed Carlisle and Emmett clapped his father on the back.

"Hey don't worry dad. I will keep an eye on everyone," assured Emmett. Carlisle and Esme shared a worried glance as the others snickered.

"What," asked Emmett and Edward nudged him.

"I am sure you are the last person in the world who could assure them we will all stay out of trouble. Don't worry mom and dad. We will be fine," assured Edward. Carlisle and Esme held hands as they headed toward the forest, but then turned to look at their children. They shared another worried glance before Esme spoke up.

"Just try to keep the peace alright? No pranks, no hunting competitions, no avalanches, and please no more battles," urged Esme and Seth scoffed.

"Then what are we supposed to do," he asked exasperated as Emmett and Zach shared his expression. Esme giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"You should keep an eye on your family members and be a responsible adult while you all grieve. Emmett, you should be setting a good example for Zach and the rest of you should be supportive of the others in their time of need," explained Esme and Bella nodded as she hugged her mother.

"You are right mom. You two go back to the island and enjoy the peace and quiet. I am sure you could use it. We will take care of things here," assured Bella. Carlisle and Esme waved to their children one last time before racing into the forest and heading home. Everyone was quiet as they waited for them to be out of hearing distance. Alice and Edward nodded at each other before smiling at the others.

"Okay, they are gone," announced Alice and Jasper smiled mischievously at his nephew.

"I want a rematch. Meet me deep in the forest at midnight. I need to hunt first," he declared and Zach pumped his fist.

"Whatever you say Uncle Jazz, dad come on we need to hunt!" Emmett smiled pleadingly at his mate and Rosalie groaned, but nodded.

"Fine, but if you three do anything to get into trouble, no more unsupervised hunting trips, got me," she asked and they saluted her before running into the forest. Edward kissed Bella before glancing back at the forest with yearning. She giggled and pushed him toward it.

"Go, I will be fine here for a bit. Besides, I want to go talk with my dad. I will be there whenever you get back."

"Thanks love," chuckled Edward before chasing after Zach, Emmett, and Jasper. Renesmee kissed her mate and nodded toward the forest.

"Don't you want to go join them," she asked, but he shook his head.

"I am not leaving you alone while Caleb is out there. I don't trust that kid."

"You know I can take care of myself and I will not be alone. I am going to spend some time with my mom, so go have fun." Nahuel kissed her one more time before sprinting into the forest as well. Seth yawned and Kaya slipped her hand into his as she dragged him toward the house.

"You haven't gotten enough rest lately. Come on, you need your sleep. We'll be upstairs, goodnight," called Kaya and Seth was too tired to be annoyed about not getting to enjoy a good wrestling competition in the woods with Zach and the others. Alice motioned for Rosalie to follow her.

"Come on, we can go hunt and then get some peace and quiet while the boys are away," suggested Alice.

"Peace and quiet….what is that," joked Rosalie and Alice giggled as they ran into the forest. Bella smiled at her daughter as they glided at a slower pace toward Forks.

"I guess that just leaves you and me sweetie. Do you need to hunt," asked Bella.

"No, Nahuel and I ate some food earlier. Maybe we can go hunt tomorrow, just you and me," suggested Renesmee and Bella winked at her.

"Sounds like a plan. I want to spend some time with your grandfather. He seems to be handling everything well, but I know how hard this is for him."

"Do you ever think about it…..grandpa dying?"

"Yes, sometimes, but a lot since we found out about Billy."

"I want him to be a vampire. I don't want him to die mom," whispered Renesmee and Bella wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know sweetheart. I don't want that to happen either, but it is a natural and sad part of life for humans. My mom and dad will die someday and it will hurt, but I know they have great lives and when it is their time, they will have no regrets."

"I am lucky you and daddy will never die. I don't know what I would do."

"You would be fine Renesmee. You are so strong and there is nothing you could not handle, but it is definitely nice to not have to worry about such things. Maybe that is why this hit me so hard. It is easy to become lost in this bubble that we have created where none of us have to worry about time. That isn't realistic for humans though and unfortunately, your grandpa is human." They both smiled when they saw Charlie sitting outside in his favorite chair on the front porch of his and Sue's house. They made their way over to him and he put down his bottle of beer when they sat beside him.

"There are two of my favorite girls. Where are the husbands?"

"Hunting, where is the wife," questioned Bella and Charlie chuckled.

"Spending some time with Josh, today made her all sentimental so she wanted to spend some time in the kitchen with him baking muffins for the morning. I am sure he is in there right now begging her to let him have one before bedtime."

"You are right. They aren't even done yet and he is already asking if he can have one," giggled Renesmee.

"Today was a long day. I am glad it is over," admitted Charlie as he slouched down in his chair and grabbed his beer again.

"Renesmee and I were talking about how today made us think about mortality."

"Oh yea, what about it," asked Charlie before taking a swig of beer.

"Have you ever considered becoming a vampire," asked Bella and Charlie spit out his beer. He coughed a couple of times before looking at the two of them flabbergasted.

"Uh….no….why?" Renesmee shrugged.

"It would just make things so much easier," she explained and Charlie scoffed.

"No it wouldn't. I am an old man. Becoming a vampire and being frozen in this body would be a cruel joke. Besides, I have a good thing here. I am retired and relaxing with Sue. Life is good for the most part." Renesmee stared down at the ground as she spoke.

"But one day, you will be gone," she whispered. Charlie slipped her hands into his and sighed.

"Baby girl, you know I love you right," he asked and she nodded.

"I love you too grandpa."

"Billy's death was something I never wanted to think about. No one likes to think about death, but he lived a full life. I know you two will never have to worry about that and I am happy that you will always have each other, but I am not cut out for the immortal world. Thanks for the offer though. It makes me feel special knowing you two want me around forever." Bella kissed his cheek and winked at her father as he hugged the two of them.

"Of course we do dad, but we understand. You know the offer would be extended to Sue as well if….."

"Not happening," he chuckled and Bella kissed his cheek again.

"Just thought I would put the offer on the table," she giggled and the three of them sat back to listen to the sound of nature around them. It had been a long day, full of sadness and drama, but it was not unbearable. Billy Black's death reminded them that life was short for mortals, but also that it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Without the drama of Caleb and Rachel or a list of errands to run, all Jacob was left with was the life altering fact that his father had passed away. Morning brought with it a new wave of pain that threatened to shred his heart in two as he thought about his father. The memories flooded into his mind and along with them came thoughts about his mother. Both of his parents were gone and that reality came crashing over him, but he refused to let it consume him. Instead, he focused on preparing breakfast in the kitchen with Seth. Charlie and Sue were about to bring Josh home and also stay for a family breakfast. Jacob manned the stove, scrambling up a heap of eggs on one side while flipping pancakes on the other, and Seth sliced up fruit on the counter adjacent to him.

"I take it that Leah is still not a morning person. How you deal with her and her bed head is a mystery to me," joked Seth as he arranged strawberries, cantaloupe, and pineapple on a tray.

"Not being morning people is just another thing we have in common. I would usually be in bed with her, but I couldn't sleep. Josh is the same way. He hates waking up early in the morning for school."

"Leah told me about him being on the honor roll last year. The kid is so smart. I was a little worried about him not going to school on the rez, but I guess there was nothing to worry about."

"My dad and Sue were concerned as well, but Leah and I wanted Josh to experience the world outside of the rez. There is nothing wrong with the Tribal School. We just wanted Josh to be exposed to a variety of people."

"So does that mean when he gets older he will go to Forks High?"

"That is the plan."

"What about when he becomes a wolf?"

"He will have to deal with it just like we had to. It isn't like we were able to tell a lot of people that we were wolves. Josh will have it easier than we did. His family will all know about it from the beginning and know to watch out for the signs. Plus, we have been telling him stuff about what it is like. He actually can't wait." Seth grinned broadly.

"Yea, it is going to be great. He can hang out with me and Z much more and….."

"Get into tons of trouble in the process," laughed Jacob and Seth sighed happily.

"It is going to be awesome."

"Yea…..too bad my dad will not be around to see that. I think he would get a kick out of it," mumbled Jacob as he plated the eggs and pancakes. Seth slowly nodded.

"I wish Billy was still here too Jake. It sucks that he won't be here to see Josh grow up and become a man, but Billy knew what we all do. You and Leah are doing a great job with him."

"Thanks, so where is Kaya?" A bright smile appeared on Seth's face as he thought about his wife.

"She is still asleep too. I think yesterday wore her out too. I couldn't sleep just like you couldn't, but Kaya needed some rest. She has never been to a funeral before and it was weird for her, everything except the family drama part of course. You two have that in common. She has sisters who she does not get along with either." Jacob smirked and shook his head.

"I still cannot believe how Rachel acted. Rebecca left a message this morning though. She is going to stop by. I guess she wants to talk."

"About what?"

"Who knows, but I will admit that out of the two of them, Rebecca has always been the calm and collected one. We have our issues, but I know that if I am going to be able to solve things with one of them, it will be her." Seth could sense Kaya's presence as she entered the kitchen wearing a purple sundress that Seth instantly took notice of. He pulled her into his arms and showered her face with kisses as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Get a room," mumbled Jacob and Seth smirked.

"Don't tempt me," laughed Seth.

"Morning Jake, how are you feeling," asked Kaya and Jacob shrugged.

"As good as could be expected. Will you take over for a bit? I want to go check on Leah. I know that she just woke up."

"No problem," said Kaya as she grabbed the spatula from him. Jacob jogged up the stairs to his and Leah's bedroom as he heard Seth and Kaya giggling and stealing kisses. He was relieved to be out of the kitchen with the affectionate couple and smiled when he saw his wife rolling out of bed with a groan.

"Did you sleep well," he asked as he plopped down on the bed and she shook her head.

"Nightmares, but at least they didn't wake me up until after I got some rest." He opened his arms to her and she sat down on his lap with a small smile.

"How are you doing," she asked and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"It is just hitting me a bit harder today."

"It would come and go in waves when my dad died."

"What were your nightmares about?"

"My dad and everything I felt when I first transformed into a wolf. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have….."

"Don't say that. You know that isn't true. Your dad's heart wasn't healthy and the heart attack could have happened even if you wouldn't have phased in front of him."

"That's what Billy used to say. He really tried to help me out when my dad died. Now I just want to be here to help you."

"You are helping me. I love you so much and knowing that we have our family is making this easier on me. Rebecca called this morning." Leah rolled her eyes and huffed.

"What does she want?"

"I am not sure, but she sounded like she felt guilty in the voice message. I texted her and told her to stop by for breakfast if she still wanted to talk, who knows if she will or not."

"I hope she doesn't try to start anything."

"I don't think that she will. Rachel is the one who is still pissed at me. Rebecca has just been in the middle because of it." The sound of a car pulling into the driveway made them both stand up and they beamed with happiness when they heard their son's laugh echoing off of the outside of the house and the trees. By the time they made their way to the porch, Josh was jogging up the stairs still laughing at Charlie's sullen expression.

"Don't be mad about it Grandpa Charlie. It isn't your fault baseball is boring," explained Josh and Sue giggled at Charlie's exasperated expression.

"Jake, what have you been teaching this kid? How can he not be into the Mariners anymore," questioned Charlie and Jacob chuckled.

"Yea, I meant to warn you about that. Ever since the Super Bowl earlier this year, he has been watching NFL Replay."

"NFL Replay," asked Charlie and Josh nodded excitedly.

"You have to watch it! It is so awesome. They show games from last season and the best of the best games of all time. It is so cool and I like the Patriots and…"

"Whoa, now that does it. Being a football fan is one thing, but if you are going to be a fan of any sport besides baseball, the least you can do is cheer for the home team! The Seahawks have to be your team." Josh's eyes bugged out in shock and disgust.

"The Seahawks are horrible! The Patriots would slaughter them," declared Josh.

"Alright, that's it. Get over here," yelled Charlie as Josh laughed and ran inside the house. Charlie chased after him and Sue giggled at their interaction.

"He has broken my husband's heart," laughed Sue and Leah nodded with a smile.

"I am pretty sure it is just the beginning. He has been watching old Patriots' games and wants a jersey before next season starts," admitted Leah. A gray SUV pulled into the driveway behind Charlie and Sue's car and Jacob took in a deep breath as Rebecca climbed out.

"We'll be inside if you need us," whispered Leah before kissing her husband and he winked at her.

"I will call the cavalry if I need it," he teased. Leah and Sue disappeared into the house and Jacob stuffed his hands into his pockets as Rebecca approached.

"Hey Jake, thanks for inviting me over."

"You sounded like you wanted to talk, so here I am. I have never been the one to not welcome the communication. You and Rachel were the ones who stayed away."

"I know you two are not on the best of terms right now."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Look, I can't speak for Rachel, but I am sorry things got so out of control yesterday. It wasn't right and especially not during a time when we should have been focused on burying our father. I just don't want there to be tension between you and me anymore. I know things have been tough ever since mom died and I can't change the past, but you are the only little brother I have and I love you. I don't want to be in the middle of you and Rachel anymore. I told her that as well. Whatever issues you two have will be between the two of you from now on."

"That's fair. I love you too Rebecca, but you are right. We can't change the past or the present for that matter. You are heading back to Hawaii right?" She looked down, but nodded.

"Yea, I need to get home. I just wanted to talk before I did. Any chance that you will be the bigger person and reach out to Rachel?"

"I have nothing to say and I doubt she would make the effort even worth it. The three of us have not been a family for a long time now. We have different lives and different priorities. I am glad you were here for dad's funeral, but it doesn't really change that. I love you both. You are my sisters. We are just different." Rebecca nodded her understanding.

"True. I guess I will let you get back to your breakfast. I need to get on the road if I want to be in Seattle in time to make my flight. Rachel is coming back with me. I think it would be good for her to get away from everything for a while."

"Yea, it would. Are you sure you don't have time to stay for a quick breakfast? There is plenty of food." She smiled graciously as she hugged him.

"Thanks, but I should get going. I love you Jacob."

"I love you too. Call me when you get back home. It would be nice to hear from you more."

"Will do," she agreed before getting back into her car. He waved goodbye and watched as she drove away feeling as if they reached an understanding. The two of them would never be close siblings. They had not been even as children, but they were still brother and sister and would always share that connection. He spotted Edward, Emmett, Zach, Nahuel, and Jasper emerging from the forest and frowned in confusion as he looked around.

"They didn't come with Charlie and Sue, so where are Renesmee and Bella," he asked as Edward stepped onto the porch.

"They went for a hunt together. It isn't very often they get to spend time alone, just the two of them. I am happy you were able to work things out with Rebecca even if Rachel is still upset," informed Edward. Jacob glanced at Jasper, Emmett, and Zach who were talking about the prey they caught during the hunt. Edward shook his head as he read Jacob's thoughts.

"Not even close, Jasper might be an amazing fighter, but he couldn't get close enough to Zach to even try to beat him. It really was a futile effort," informed Edward and Jacob smiled smugly at Jasper.

"How does it feel knowing your nephew can beat you up," taunted Jacob. Jasper mimicked his smile and strutted over to him.

"The same way you feel knowing I could beat you," taunted Jasper.

"Oh really because I like my odds," laughed Jacob as he nudged Jasper. Emmett patted both of them on the top of their heads like they were infants.

"And my son can take you both out so don't even worry about it."

"Your son might, but you can't," challenged Jacob and Emmett scoffed.

"You two pansies have nothing on me. Let's take this outside!"

"We are outside," said Jasper.

"Well to the forest then," dared Emmett and Zach rubbed his hands together in anticipation of watching a good match. Nahuel walked over to his father-in-law and sighed.

"These three could hunt all day everyday if we let them. I am done for a while," said Nahuel and Edward smiled crookedly.

"We'll let Jacob entertain them for a bit, but I am sure he is going to have to ask Leah for permission first," teased Edward, Jacob quirked an eyebrow at him as he overheard their conversation.

"You are not one to talk. Bella and Renesmee have you wrapped around their fingers so don't even….." Before Jacob could finish his sentence, Edward's phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"Where are you Alice? Are you and Rose relaxing in….." Jacob and Nahuel listened closely as a growl ripped through Edward.

"Stay calm Edward. I know you are going to freak out, but they will be fine. Their futures have not disappeared. Once you go after them, I see them intercepting you first. Caleb can't hurt them. They can handle him. He is just a…" Alice's end of the conversation came to an abrupt halt as Edward slammed the phone shut. It crumbled in his hand and Nahuel gritted his teeth.

"He's dead," hissed Edward and Nahuel nodded as Jacob began to tremble. Emmett and Jasper strode over to them.

"You should listen to Alice. You know Bella and Renesmee can defend themselves if Caleb tried to attack," assured Jasper.

"That isn't the point," roared Jacob and he shared a look with Nahuel who was just as livid as he was. Their expressions said it all, but their thoughts coincided as well. Edward gave a curt nod as he leapt off of the porch.

"It seems we are all on the same page. Just the three of us will go after him," agreed Edward as Nahuel turned toward the forest.

"You lead the way dad," called Nahuel. Jacob trembled with rage and Leah sprinted out of the house with Sue following behind her.

"Jake wait," shouted Leah as she grabbed his hand. Charlie walked out of the house, but as soon as Sue saw him, she frantically shook her head.

"Charlie, go back inside. Make sure Josh….." Her attempt to shield Josh from viewing his father's fury was in vain as the little boy sprinted outside in excitement. Charlie picked him up before he could leave the porch to get a closer look and Sue carefully approached Jacob as Leah stroked his hair to calm him down.

"He is just a kid Jacob, a misguided and confused kid trying to understand what is happening to him. He thinks he has a grasp of what it means to be a wolf, but he doesn't. He doesn't know the danger he is playing with," explained Sue.

"It doesn't matter," yelled Jacob.

"Yes, it does. You remember what it was like. You remember the fury and the pain and loneliness. He wants to act like none of it affects him, but it does. He isn't that different from you Jake. He isn't that different from any of you when you first transformed. Please don't do this. Please do not kill him," pleaded Sue and Edward winced as he read her pained thoughts. She remembered all too well what the pack went through when they first were changed, the pain Leah felt after Sam imprinted, Seth's grief fueling his transformation, and Jacob's anger fueling every action he made. They were in a constant struggle between who they were as people and what they were becoming as wolves. Jacob let out a frustrated growl and ran a hand through his hair.

"I understand that Sue, I really do, but we had people to keep us in check. This kid doesn't. He is uncontrollable and has broken an absolute law of the pack. Renesmee is my imprint. Nothing and no one can harm her. I'm sorry." With that, Jacob stepped away from her and Leah before letting out a loud growl. His clothes ripped, his body shuddered, and he exploded into the large beast within. Josh's eyes grew wide with wonder as he watched his father transform. He knew what his parents were. He had even seen them in their wolf forms, but he never witnessed the transformation in such a way and it made him even more intrigued. Jacob looked at Nahuel who nodded at him as if they were on the same train of thought yet again. They did not have much in common, usually they bickered or avoided each other, but when it came to Renesmee's safety, they would always be on the same wavelength. They sped into the forest and began tracking Renesmee and Bella's scents as Edward turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"You two stay here. I am sure Alice and Rosalie will return soon. This isn't your fight," informed Edward. Jasper and Emmett gave a nod of understanding as Edward blurred into the forest to find his mate and daughter.

Deep within the forest, Bella was crouched in front of Renesmee defensively as Caleb growled at them. Their hunt was cut short when they caught a whiff of the wolf's stench. Renesmee was already in a fighting stance as the wolf approached. Bella put her hands up cautiously as she stood up and kept eye contact with Caleb.

"You don't want to do this. We don't want to hurt you," warned Bella. Another growl rumbled from Caleb and Bella pulled Renesmee back.

"Mom….."

"Stay back. I will handle this."

"But mom, I can…."

"Renesmee, listen to me! Stand back," demanded Bella and Renesmee complied with her mother's wishes. She moved out of Caleb's path and over to a tree as her mother took careful steps toward him. He crouched, ready to attack at any moment, and Bella raised an eyebrow at him in warning.

"You really don't want to do that," she tried again, but he took it as a challenge. He lunged at her, but she easily flipped out of his way, causing him to tumble into a tree. He leapt up again and charged at her, but she sidestepped him. His level of frustration boosted his fury and he roared at Bella as he galloped toward her once again. Renesmee relaxed as she noticed her mother was not panicked by the wolf. Her expression was one of reluctance, not fear. Caleb pounced and she kicked him off of her with ease. He let out a yelp and fell to the ground with a thud as Bella shook her head in disappointment. His breathing became labored and she noticed that one of his hind legs and three ribs were broken. Renesmee ran over to her mother and the two of them looked down at the wolf as he whimpered in pain.

"I don't know what you think you are going to prove by doing this to yourself. You aren't going to hurt anyone, but you. Maybe now you will realize that," advised Bella and Renesmee looked at her phone in concern.

"No signal out here, we are too deep in the forest. No wonder we didn't get a call from Aunt Alice, dad, or Nahuel yet. We should go before any of the others show up and this gets even more out of hand," suggested Renesmee.

"Couldn't agree more. His injuries will heal soon enough," said Bella and the two of them raced away in hopes of getting to their mates before they could get to Caleb.

Bella's scent strengthened in Edward's flared nostrils the deeper he ran into the forest. Jacob and Nahuel were trailing him and he could hear their frantic and furious thoughts. Suddenly, his mate and daughter's thoughts became clear as well and his legs pushed even harder to reach them.

_Edward, we are okay. Please do not panic._

_Daddy, tell Nahuel I am fine._

"They're close," called Edward and within seconds, he reached Bella and Renesmee. He wrapped them both in his arms and they hugged him as Nahuel and Jacob drew near. Renesmee jumped into her mate's arms and kissed him before hugging Jacob around his furry neck.

"Jake, you didn't have to come. I am alright. Caleb couldn't get near me. Mom broke his leg and some ribs," explained Renesmee and Edward smiled proudly.

"Impressive, love."

"I didn't want to do it, but he left me no choice. He will heal soon, but I think he gets the message now. Let's get back to Jake's house," suggested Bella as she took steps in that direction along with Renesmee, but Edward, Nahuel, and Jacob's eyes were trained in the direction where they knew Caleb was. Renesmee frantically shook her head.

"Don't go after him. It is over. He didn't hurt us and I just want this to be over," said Renesmee.

"It will be soon," hissed Nahuel, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her. Their eyes locked.

"Leave him alone. He is already hurt and nothing good would come from his death. Please Nahuel, please," she begged her mate and he sighed.

"Renesmee, I can't just let him get away with it. I am your mate. I will always protect you."

"I know that but he didn't get away with it. He is injured," she reasoned as she tried to look to Jacob for help, but he looked away.

"I don't think he is going to get much sympathy from Jake. You are his imprint, so he is going to protect you just like Nahuel will," informed Edward and Bella groaned.

"Jake, please just let it go," she begged.

"He can't, none of us can, because this isn't the first time and it won't be the last if Caleb has it his way. Love, I know you are being compassionate, but Caleb's thoughts yesterday revealed his true intentions. He hates Nahuel, Jacob, Renesmee, and anyone associated with them because of what happened to Paul. Jacob knows that too and he says that you can't stop him from going after him, neither of you can," explained Edward and Renesmee crossed her arms.

"I can stop him. I am his imprint. He has to listen to me." Jacob flared his nostrils and Edward smirked when he read his thoughts.

"You always find loopholes to get your way, don't you Jake? He says that actually because you are his imprint he has no choice but to kill Caleb. He attacked you and Jacob is your sworn protector whether you like it or not." Nahuel nodded in agreement.

"He has a point there. Protecting you is the most important thing," added Nahuel and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Now you agree with him about something," she grumbled. Bella opened her mind to her husband.

_If he has to do this, then at least go with him. No one else needs to die Edward. Promise me you will at least try to reason with Caleb before you let anything happen._

"I promise," assured Edward before kissing his wife and daughter on their cheeks. He nodded at Jacob and Nahuel and the three of them continued in Caleb's direction. Renesmee's eyes widened and Bella winked at her daughter.

"Don't worry. Your father knows what to do. With any luck, Caleb will make it out alive." Renesmee sighed knowing that if Caleb did not see reason, there would be one less wolf in La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caleb was naked in a crumpled heap on the forest floor. He could feel his leg and ribs slowly starting to heal, but they ached painfully nonetheless. He looked around the forest as drizzling rain trickled down the trees and clouds rolled overhead. Sitting up slowly, he rested his head against a tree and closed his eyes as he nursed his ribs.

"I bet you are wondering how things got so out of control," called a tinkling voice that startled him. He winced and looked around until he saw the vampire the voice belonged to.

"You two come to kill me," he asked in a shaky voice even though he tried to veil his fear. Alice leapt over a fallen log and pranced over to him. He scooted away from her and Rosalie rolled her eyes as she sauntered over as well.

"Please, killing you would do nothing for us. Unlike you, we think about the consequences of our actions," said Rosalie and Alice knelt down in front him. His eyes widened when she held out a pair of khaki shorts.

"Do not, I repeat, do not tear these shorts Caleb Uley. They are designer. Now cover up, no one wants to see you naked," she informed as she tossed them to him. They turned around as he managed to slip them on with great difficulty. Alice smiled in satisfaction when she turned back around, but he glared at her.

"Why are you helping me," he asked and she scoffed.

"You really are annoying you know? I am trying to do you a favor and warn you. You should know my power by now."

"Yea, I know who you are. Alice Cullen, the leech who can see the future, except for when wolves like me are around." Rosalie crossed her arms and gave him a look that made him gulp.

"Tell me again why we are helping him," said Rosalie as Caleb tried to not look into her eyes. He feared her, but was also intrigued by her beauty. Alice giggled as a conflicted expression took over his face.

"Because he is a fool, but doesn't deserve to die, which will happen if he doesn't listen to us right now before Jacob, Edward, and Nahuel arrive," explained Alice and Caleb gulped again.

"They are coming for me aren't they? Well….that's fine. They might as well kill me like they killed Paul. All of you are nothing but murderers!" Rosalie knelt down in front of him with a wicked grin.

"If that were true, you would be dead by now. All it would take is one little flick of the wrist and you would be put out of your misery."

"Rose, that is not helping," scolded Alice and Rosalie huffed in annoyance.

"Well the boy needs to be put in his place and…."

"We do not have time for this. Look Caleb, you have two choices. You can either overcome your anger, so you can listen to what Edward, Nahuel, and Jacob have to say or you can die. Yes, those are the only two choices you have. Yes, I can read your future because I have overcome that pesky wolf blindness issue and yes, Jacob will be the one to kill you if you try to attack. The choice is yours, so make it quickly and help clear up your future for me. All of these paths are quite annoying. You have no clue how frustrating it is to have to rely on you to make a decision in order to know what happens next."

"Funny how she always manages to make it about her isn't it," asked Rosalie as Alice stuck her tongue out at her. Rosalie giggled at her sister and Caleb was confused by their interaction. Alice smiled at him as she stood up and gave him a wink.

"We have to go, but remember, those khakis are designer. Oh and here is another pair, you'll know what to do with them." With that, the two of them blurred in the direction of La Push and Caleb sat there in stunned silence for a moment. He did not have much time to mull over Alice's words though. His ears picked up the pitter patter of feet racing closer and he slowly made it to his feet, testing out his leg in the process, as Edward appeared. He snickered as he read Caleb's thoughts.

"She is always that pushy. I hope you took her words seriously," said Edward. Jacob and Nahuel caught up with him a couple of seconds later and Caleb took in a shaky breath as Jacob stalked toward him.

"Wait," shouted Caleb before wincing in pain. He held his ribs as a sharpness stabbed at his side and Jacob halted his movements. Edward placed a hand on Jacob's back and gave him a warning glare.

"Give him a chance Jake. There has been a change within him," informed Edward. Nahuel shrugged as he stalked toward Caleb.

"Doesn't change what he tried to do to my mate."

"I know that, but killing him will not help the situation. We have to think about the treaty," said Edward.

"The treaty became null and void the moment he attacked my mate. He dug his own grave and broke pack law. His death would be justified."

"Justified on a technicality, but not right, Jake, Nahuel, I have a proposition for him and if he agrees, then he gets to live."

"I like that option," said Caleb and Jacob growled, effectively silencing him. Nahuel clenched his jaw, but nodded his agreement to Edward.

"Good, now Caleb, I know you think you understand what transpired years ago, but you don't. You don't understand a lot of things, including what is happening to you. This isn't you. You know that. You have never felt this angry before, never felt this out of control and bitter. It is the wolf side of you trying to take over. You have to learn to control it or it will consume you. You can't do that by yourself, none of the wolves have ever been able to and you are no different. You need guidance, so if you are willing to speak with Sam and hear him out, then we will spare you. If not….."

"I die," said Caleb as Edward smirked.

"Precisely, the choice is yours though, so what will it be," questioned Edward. Caleb looked at Nahuel, Jacob, and Edward, and then down at his leg, which was starting to become more stable. His breathing was not as labored as well and the pain began to cease.

"Talking to Sam wouldn't be such a bad idea," he agreed and Jacob galloped into the brush as Nahuel cursed under his breath. Edward hid his smile as he read Nahuel's thoughts. A part of him was relieved the boy came to his senses, but the primal mate inside of him wanted him to bring on his own demise. Jacob emerged in human form, completely naked and Caleb looked down at the spare shorts in his hand.

"I think these are for you," he said before tossing the cargo shorts to Jacob. Jacob looked at him curiously and Edward shrugged.

"The meddling pixie paid him a visit before we arrived," explained Edward and Nahuel chuckled.

"Of course she did," grumbled Nahuel. Jacob slipped on the shorts and approached Caleb with a menacing glare. Caleb took a step back, but Jacob grabbed his arm. Their eyes locked and Caleb cowered under his stare.

"You're just a kid who got into more trouble than he bargained for, I get that. It has happened to all of us. I know you didn't ask to be a wolf, but let me make myself clear. If you ever go after Renesmee again, I will tear you from limb to limb, understood?" Caleb quickly nodded.

"Yes sir." Before Caleb could react, Jacob popped him upside the back of his head and he flinched.

"Ouch, what was that for! I said yes sir," he exclaimed as he rubbed the spot and Jacob smirked.

"That was for being an idiot and almost getting yourself killed. Trying to take on an alpha is stupid, trying to take on an alpha, his imprint, and a group of vampires is suicide. Now come on, I'm taking you to Sam so he can deal with you. How do your injuries feel? Can you phase?"

"I think so."

"Good because it would take forever to go back in human form, come on." Caleb looked at Jacob curiously as he walked toward the brush and took back off the shorts. He tossed them to Edward before transforming and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I guess this means I am coming with you. You better listen to Alice. Those shorts are designer. Sam will teach you how to not ruin all your clothes and how to transform efficiently," explained Edward. Caleb took off the shorts and tossed them to Edward before following Jacob. He phased and Edward shook his head with a small smile.

"The kid has a lot to learn," he mumbled and Nahuel smirked.

"Yea, like not to go after my mate. I still want to hurt him. Can't I just….."

"No, he's been through enough for now. Let it go. He attacked my mate and daughter too, but his death would strain our relationship with the Quileutes and we do not need that. Are you coming with us?"

"I'll pass. We should all probably head back to the island before anyone else tries to kill us. At the moment, I just want to get Renesmee far away from this place."

"Understood, ask Bella to meet me at Charlie and Sue's, and we will meet the rest of you at home." Nahuel nodded before running toward Jacob and Leah's house and Edward sprinted to catch up with Caleb and Jacob.

The run to Sam's house was short and Edward was thankful to arrive. He missed his mate and once he tossed Caleb and Jacob their shorts, he decided to not stick around for the discussion with Sam. Instead, he called Bella and headed to Forks. Sam was sitting on the front porch of his home when Jacob and Caleb approached. The rain subsided for the time being and the three of them stood in front of the house in an awkward silence.

"Um….hi," said Caleb as he rubbed his sore ribs and Sam crossed his arms.

"I got a call from Alice. Apparently you didn't take heed earlier, but you plan on listening from now on," said Sam and Caleb slowly nodded as he stared at his feet.

"I am sorry. I know that isn't enough, but…."

"Oh it is definitely not enough, but you will make amends. I hear you are good with cars. You and Jake have that in common." Jacob rolled his eyes as Sam smiled at him and Caleb nodded.

"Yea, I fix up my bike from time to time." Sam clapped Caleb on the back and guided him over to a shed on the side of the house.

"Good because my car needs an oil change and tune up. Oh and I need this shed cleared out as well." Caleb's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious right now!"

"Hey, you screwed up. Now it is time to make amends, starting with me. Jake, do you need any work done?" Jacob put his hands up and shook his head.

"This is your little project. I just wanted to make sure he got here in one piece, which was harder than you think." Jacob turned to leave and Sam jogged after him.

"Hey, I just….." He stopped and motioned for Caleb to go inside the house. "Go get some breakfast and call your mom to let her know you are alright."

"Yes sir," mumbled Caleb before going into the house and Jacob frowned in confusion.

"You aren't afraid of him being around Emily and Allie? The kid is a hot head. He could hurt them."

"I don't think he would hurt them."

"It isn't that simple. You of all people should know that." Sam winced and Jacob sighed as he looked down. "Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"I know that and your concern is valid, but Emily knows to keep an eye on him. I just wanted to thank you for not killing him."

"He didn't make it easy on me to do the right thing, but I know that for some reason you believe that he isn't all bad so I took that into account."

"He reminds me a lot of you Jake."

"Thanks for the insult."

"I am serious. He reminds me a lot of me too, all of us really. You remember that feeling when you first changed."

"That doesn't make what he did alright."

"I know that and so does he. Look, he has been misinformed about a lot of stuff. Give me a chance to point him in the right direction before you decide to judge him alright? The two of us were given chances when we didn't deserve them either."

"Fine, you have a point, but the kid is out of chances with me. Make sure he knows that."

"Will do," agreed Sam and Jacob turned to leave. "Hey Jake, one more thing, I just want you to know that even though I am an elder now, that doesn't mean that I could ever be Billy. He did a lot for this tribe. He was a good man and I know he is proud of you."

"Thanks," said Jacob as he shook Sam's hand. Leah pulled up to the house in her car and Jacob smiled when she rolled down the window. Josh was in the backseat with a big grin on his face and Jacob jogged over to them.

"What are you two doing here," he asked as he got into the car and Josh lunged from the backseat to hug him around the neck.

"Dad, you are so cool! I can't wait to be a wolf!" Jacob ruffled his hair.

"Thanks kiddo, but I would like some more time with you just as you are before we have to deal with you as a wolf."

"I agree with your dad. Everyone left, but we saved you some breakfast. Josh is also fine with eating breakfast food for lunch, so we figured we would go home, eat, and relax," suggested Leah as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Let's watch NFL Replay," exclaimed Josh and Jacob chuckled as his son put his seatbelt back on in the backseat.

"I am fine with that as long as your mother is."

"That's fine with me. Watching those games makes me sleepy and I need a nap," teased Leah and Jacob laughed as his son groaned at his mother's lack of enthusiasm over football. Sam watched the three of them drive away and took in a deep breath. He was relieved that Caleb was brought to his senses, but knew that there was much more work to be done for him as an elder.

It did not take long for Edward to meet up with Bella and they caught up with the others at the three yachts before heading back to the island. Emmett and Jasper decided to race theirs back, but Edward was happy to cruise along the water with his wife, daughter, and Nahuel until they reached the island. Carlisle and Esme met them at the dock and Edward chuckled as he read their minds. They were imagining all sorts of scenarios that could have played out while their children were in La Push and they waved happily at all of them as they stepped off of the yachts.

"So, how did everything go? Did you stay out of trouble," asked Esme, getting straight to the point and Emmett smiled mischievously.

"Well some of us did not get into trouble. In fact, most of us were the good little children you love and adore, but some of us cannot say the same because some of us almost did a very bad thing…..oh and there were no avalanches," he assured. Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other uneasily.

"So there was some trouble that occurred," questioned Carlisle and Alice looked down at her watch.

"Will you look at the time? I have to go look online to do some shopping."

"Right there with you darlin'," added Jasper before running to the house with his mate. Seth pretended to yawn and grabbed Kaya's hand.

"I'm exhausted, man what a long trip. We're going to take one of the cars back and take a nap. Got to go," announced Seth and Kaya waved before leaving with her mate. Emmett nudged his son.

"Zach owes me a rematch in the water, bye," he said before diving off the dock and Zach followed suit. Rosalie glanced at the water, then her clothes, before looking toward the path leading to the house.

"I am sure there are some cars that need to be tuned up or something," she said quickly before running away and Edward shook his head at his family members and their excuses to get out of dodge. Carlisle and Esme quirked their eyebrows at the four left on the dock with them.

"You four got into trouble? I did not see this coming. What happened," asked Esme and Edward sighed.

"It wasn't a big deal mom. We just….."

"Daddy and Nahuel almost killed Caleb, but it was only because Caleb tried to attack me and mom. Mom put him in his place, but these two couldn't accept that so they went after him, along with Jake. Luckily, daddy calmed down and talked them into sparing Caleb who is now talking to Sam about his behavior," blurted out Renesmee and Edward looked at his daughter in shock.

"Your Aunt Alice has turned you into a complete tattle tale," he whispered and she gasped at her father.

"That's not true. I couldn't bear the way they were looking at us. I don't want grandma and grandpa to be mad at me. Besides, I have nothing to hide. I was not the one trying to kill a wolf. Nahuel still wants to kill him."

"Renesmee," exclaimed Nahuel and she shrugged.

"What, it is true right?"

"Yea, but they didn't need to know all that. You are volunteering way too much information right now," argued Nahuel and Bella giggled.

"She is right though. We have nothing to hide. You are the ones that went after Caleb after we told you it was handled."

"Not you too, love. Do the two of you not have any concept of loyalty to your mates," asked Edward. Carlisle and Esme laughed at the four of them and shook their heads.

"I guess we can't leave any of you alone and not expect trouble to ensue, but I think I speak for both of us when I say that I am proud of you for not killing Caleb. It would have strained our relationships with the wolves, even if his actions could not be condoned. You did the right thing and I am sure it was hard considering the circumstances. If he would have attacked my mate, I cannot promise that I would not have gone after him as well," confessed Carlisle and Esme smiled lovingly at her husband.

"I am sure you would have done the right thing as well, but you are right. Caleb is lucky that the four of you showed great restraint."

"I just hope that Caleb learned from this. Jacob does not think that he will, but Sam hopes it will teach him to learn control over his temper soon. Sam is determined to teach him about responsibility and he is concerned because whether Caleb realizes it or not, he is the first of a new generation of wolves to transform. The next few years are going to be very interesting on the rez. The gene has been triggered again," confessed Edward and they all looked at each other in concern for the teens and pre-teens of La Push.

A week passed and the dramatic events after Billy's funeral were settled. Jacob and Leah had time to unravel and spent time with their son as a family. Even though there were no more supernatural occurrences, it did not stop Joshua from mentioning them as much as possible. The older he got, the more he wanted to know about the wolves and his heritage. Jacob and Leah were more than happy to answer his questions in hopes of giving him enough information to guide him in the future. After their experience with Caleb, they realized more than ever that Joshua needed to feel comfortable speaking about what he was with his parents. They did not want him to feel like Caleb or how they did when they were younger, confused and completely unaware of the lives they would lead as wolves.

It was a sunny summer day and the three of them decided to take advantage of their close proximity to the beach. Leah watched with a permanent grin on her face as Jacob and Joshua surfed the waves. Growing up so close to the ocean, Joshua was a natural in the water and he loved surfing with his parents. He rode each wave with ease and confidence in his ability and Leah rested on her elbows as she watched her son take another wave.

"He is really good. You two have taught him well," said Sam as he jogged over to her. She sat up and looked around curiously.

"Where are Emily and Allie? I didn't even know you were here."

"Actually they are in Seattle having a girl's weekend, apparently that means no boys allowed, even me, her father, can you believe that?" Leah giggled as Sam sat down beside her.

"Well, you are a boy."

"I guess. Josh seems to not mind you being around though."

"I doubt Allie minds you being around. She just needs time with her mom. Josh and Jake do stuff together by themselves all the time. It happens."

"Yea, but where did the time go? It seems like just yesterday she was a little baby in my arms."

"I feel the same way with Josh."

"I am glad that you are here because I actually really wanted to talk to you. Have you and Jake thought about Josh's transformation?"

"A little, but we still have time before we even have to think about that happening. He knows all about it and he is actually excited about it, but I want these years to pass by slowly." Sam slowly nodded and looked out at the water. He took in a deep breath, went to speak, but then thought better of it. Leah noticed his hesitation.

"What aren't you saying Sam? What is going on?" Sam took in another deep breath before finding the confidence to speak up.

"Before he died, Billy and I had a lot of conversations about the wolves, the next generation, what they would be like, who would be the alpha. We had no clue that Caleb would come into the picture, but it doesn't change anything."

"You are talking about Josh becoming an alpha right?"

"Leah, I know you don't want to think about it, but….."

"He is only eleven years old! Of course I do not want to think about something like that right now. He might not even be the alpha. Who knows what will happen. The gene lingers in a lot of the kids on the rez."

"Leah, Josh is different."

"Why, because Jake is an alpha? It doesn't matter Sam. I don't want to have this discussion right now."

"It isn't because of Jake. It is because of you," he confessed and she looked at him curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Leah. You are the first female wolf. That has never happened before, so we have never had a wolf on the rez with two parents who were wolves as well. Jake is an alpha, but you are a beta. Josh doesn't just carry the gene. It is doubled within him. I think he will be faster, stronger, and more talented than any wolf we have ever seen. Billy thought so too. We could be wrong, but look at the facts. You and Jake both are different. You are the fastest wolf. Jake is the strongest. You are a beta of Jake's pack. Josh is going to be something special Leah and I know that you don't want to think about it, but there is going to come a time when he is going to have to make a decision. Naturally, since you and Jake are still phasing, he is a part of your pack, but he could also be the alpha of the next generation of wolves. Caleb would have to step down like I would have had to if Jake would have wanted to be alpha of the pack. He is young, but it is written in the stars Leah. He is destined for greatness."

"You and I both know that if he became alpha of the pack and chief of the tribe, it would complicate things. He is just as tied to the Cullens as we are. Zach is his best friend. Can you honestly tell me that Caleb, and even the tribe for that matter, would accept that?"

"No, I can't."

"That's what I thought. I won't force him to be something he doesn't want to be and neither will Jake." She stood up and dusted herself off before heading for the water.

"You also can't change what he is Leah. Whether you like it or not, Josh is different. He is special and when the day comes that he changes, he is going to have to choose." Leah turned to look at him and crossed her arms.

"When the day comes, he will know that he has choices. Unlike us, he won't feel trapped or be pressured to be what he doesn't want to be. Jake and I got out. Josh can as well if that is what he wants. Like I said before, he is tied to the Cullens. They are a part of our lives and always will be, so if you really want Josh to be chief of this tribe, you better start working on the prejudices people around here still have. I am not going to isolate him from Zach or any of them because people are being hateful. I guess you have your work cut out for you." She marched off and Sam sighed.

"I know I do," he mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One month passed by before the Cullens fell back into their usual routine on the island and Alice was determined to throw a big celebration to cheer everyone up. Billy's passing reminded everyone of the humans in their lives and the little amount of time they had in the world compared to immortals. However, Alice was back to being her usually chipper self, concocting plans and meddling. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked around the backyard and watched his sister decorating for the party. Alice was streaming white lights around the lawn as the sun began to set and Edward chuckled as he read her thoughts.

"Ah ha, that's what you are up to," he exclaimed as he ran over to her and she huffed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"You slipped. I caught it. This is all for….."

"Edward Cullen, you will not ruin my fun. It has been way too long since we have had people over!"

"You planned a wedding last month!"

"And then could not even enjoy it because we had to go to La Push. Besides, I am doing us a favor."

"You are not going to pull this off. Not even you can make them cave," he chuckled and her jaw dropped.

"Did you just bet against me again? What is wrong with you? Do you not know who….."

"You are Alice Cullen, my annoying sister who cannot help but to meddle in everyone's lives and….."

"I do not meddle!"

"You do too! You meddle all the time. In fact, you are the most meddling, nosy, overzealous pixie in the entire universe," he exclaimed and she crossed her arms as she jutted out her chin.

"Well you know what you are?"

"Please do not seriously call me….."

"You are a party pooper! Every party has a pooper and you, Edward Cullen, are the biggest party pooper in the entire….."

"Kids," warned Esme and Carlisle from inside the house and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose once again as his mother mentally scolded him for ruining Alice's good mood.

"You know, fine Alice, have your….party," he said in air quotes and she clapped happily.

"It is going to be so perfect. Oh and I am going to need you to….."

"Nope, not happening, I do not want to be in your plans whatsoever. I am not involved. In fact, I might not even show up," he challenged and she smirked.

"Yea, like Esme would ever allow that. We have tons of guests coming dear brother so do everyone a favor and wear the dark blue button up instead of the gray one. It goes with your hair better and gray is just too dull, kind of like your personality so…..don't you dare mess up my hair!" She squealed as he started to chase after her, but then thought better of it. Rosalie stepped outside and giggled as she watched Alice dance around the lawn. She walked over to her brother and nudged him.

_You know you love her. Besides, a party will be fun and she is right. You are a party pooper._

"You say that now. Just wait Rose, just wait," he warned and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"What does she have planned?" Alice raced over to them with an innocent smile.

"Nothing Rose, do not listen to Edward. He is just bitter because he didn't come up with the idea for an end of summer bash."

"Right because that is so Edward's style and since when do we have end of summer bashes? What are we, high schoolers?"

"No, but that would be fun to do again. High school was so….."

"Alice, no thanks, I hated high school," grumbled Rosalie and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Same here….well I didn't hate it. It gave me Bella, but I do not want to experience it again. Renesmee and Bella would be gawked at and my mind would have to be constantly shielded from hormonal teenage boy fantasies of my wife and daughter and petty teenage girl thoughts because they are jealous of the two of them. Then, someone would do something inappropriate, like hit on one of them and I would have to decide whether or not to kill them or just help Nahuel hide the bodies."

"And I would constantly have to worry about Zach and Emmett ending up in detention and that just does not sound like a good time to me, so no Alice, we are not going back to high school just so you can have end of summer bashes each year," added Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"Oh well, I guess we will just have to have the parties without the annoying teenagers to worry about. Thanks for the idea! This has been a great talk." With that, she went back to work and Edward and Rosalie glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Rosalie eyed her sister suspiciously while she talked to Edward in her mind.

_She is definitely up to something. I know you know. Just tell me one thing. Will it annoy me to no end?_

"You, no, some of our guests…."

"Edward," shouted Alice as he chuckled.

"You'll see," said Edward and Rosalie looked at him questioningly as Alice nodded.

By sundown, the guests began to arrive and Alice clapped happily as the Denali Coven approached the house. She hugged each of them before pulling Keegan toward her. He looked at her curiously.

"Why do I have a feeling I should be concerned," asked Keegan and Edward smirked as he appeared beside them.

"Because you have a sense of self preservat….."

"Do not listen to him. This is going to be wonderful. I just need you to help me with something. After all, you owe me," explained Alice and Keegan frowned in confusion. Zafrina pulled her mate back over to her and quirked an eyebrow at Alice.

"What are you up to Alice," asked Zafrina and Alice scoffed.

"Why does everyone think I am up to something?"

"Because you are always up to something," said Kate as she passed them, along with Garrett, Tanya, Benjamin, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Am not and besides even if I am, have I ever steered any of you in the wrong direction? No, so how about you humor me!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Keegan is the least of your worries. I am pretty sure that kidnapping is still illegal, even in our world. At the very least, it is frowned upon and since the rulers of the vampire world are in the backyard at this very moment, you should think twice about this," warned Edward. Zafrina and Keegan's eyes widened and Bella laughed as she made her way over to her mate.

"My God Alice, what are you planning now," laughed Bella and Alice tapped her foot impatiently.

"It is not kidnapping….okay technically it is, but who would report me? This is for their benefit."

"Don't you mean this is for your benefit? I don't see how….."

"Edward, what is good for me is good for everyone, what don't you understand about that?"

"Um….the how our worlds revolve around you part," he answered and she pinched his cheek.

"You are so cute when you talk like that. Your silly talk is so cute," she cooed. Bella stifled her laugh as her mate's annoyance with his sister heightened. Suddenly, Connell appeared behind Alice and she screamed as he poked her sides.

"Damn it Connell!" He burst with laughter and so did Edward, Bella, Keegan, and Zafrina.

"That is so awesome. You have to come around more often. It makes me feel better about the world knowing that someone can sneak up on Alice," laughed Edward as she glared at Connell.

"Where have you been? I called you hours ago!"

"I am on my honeymoon. You are lucky I am here at all, but since I know I could scare the bejeezus out of you, I thought it would be worth it. Let's hurry this up because Tia is waiting on me. What do you want anyways?"

"For you to kidnap two people," said Edward and Bella's jaw dropped. Alice slapped Edward's shoulder.

"Don't say it like that," shrieked Alice.

"What, you mean honestly," he questioned and the two of them began to argue over how the term kidnapping could or could not apply for the situation. Bella stepped in between them and huffed.

"Children please, now Alice, why are you bothering Connell on his honeymoon and why in the world do you want him to kidnap two people," asked Bella.

"Because she wants to force Micah and Titus to get married," revealed Edward as Alice rolled her eyes.

"I am not forcing them," she grumbled.

"You want Connell to kidnap them, bring them to the wedding, which you have disguised as some end of summer bash, and you want Keegan to calm Micah down by reasoning with her so that she will do as you say!"

"Right, but I still do not know what you mean by forcing them." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed.

"There is no reasoning with her. Love, you try please," he whined and Bella smiled sweetly at her sister.

"Alice, using Connell to snatch two people up so that you can throw them a wedding that they do not even want is bad," explained Bella as if Alice was a toddler. Connell thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Alright little leprechaun, I will do it if…."

"Deal," squealed Alice as she clapped her hands and he saluted her.

"Fine by me, now where are those people and will there be any excessive force needed in order to apprehend them," asked Connell as Alice handed him a slip of paper.

"That is where you can find them and no force will be needed. Just sneak attack them like you manage to do to everyone else and bring them here. After that, I will no longer bother you, ask to plan a wedding or party of any kind for you, and you are allowed to call me little leprechaun….as long as you say it in a loving manner." They shook on it and Edward's jaw dropped at Connell's willingness to comply.

"Connell, you can't be serious," said Edward and Connell shrugged.

"Hey, she is pushy and always gets her way. If I have an opportunity not to be bothered by her anymore, then I am going to take it."

"Mom, dad, Alice is kidnapping people," called Edward and Bella snickered as Alice's eyes widened. She slapped at Connell and he quickly blinked out as Esme and Carlisle ran outside. Keegan and Zafrina were speechless and Esme planted her fists on her hips.

"What's this about kidnapping," demanded Esme and Edward smiled smugly as he waited for his sister's excuse.

"It is in their best interest and….."

"She also lied about why she wanted this party mom," added Edward and Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You know, I don't like you very much right now," declared Alice and Edward shrugged.

"I am pretty sure that Micah and Titus will not like you very much either so I am okay with that." They all jumped when Connell reappeared with a very flustered Micah and Titus. Connell saluted Alice before blinking out again and Carlisle put his face in his hands.

"This is going to end badly," muttered Carlisle and Micah glared at Alice when she gained enough composure to be aware of her surroundings.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't just summon us here at the snap of a finger," shouted Micah and Titus chuckled.

"I think she just did," he teased, but his mate's glower made him avert his eyes. She then turned her icy glare on Keegan.

"How could you let her do this?"

"Whoa, whoa, I am just here for a party. She didn't tell anyone that she was going to snatch you up. I don't even know what is going on," reasoned Keegan and Alice smiled excitedly.

"Then let me share the exciting news with you. Micah and Titus are getting married!"

"What," shrieked Micah, but Titus looked hopeful.

"That's right. You are about to be Mrs. Titus Atrapes. Isn't that great?"

"Listen here you crazy little woman, I do not know what spell you have over these people, but I am not one of them. You do not get to manipulate us to get what you want. Besides, we don't even want to get married, right Titus?" The rest of the Denalis and Cullens gathered around to hear the argument and Titus looked down. The atmosphere in the front lawn was the complete opposite of the backyard where Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, Lena, and Siobhan's coven were dancing and enjoying the music. The silence in the front yard was awkward and stifling as Micah realized her mate was not agreeing with her.

"Titus," she asked and he smiled sheepishly.

"It would be kind of nice to finally get married," he confessed and Alice smiled at his admission. Micah threw her hands up in exasperation before walking away.

"I have no clue how to process any of this right now," she muttered and Alice pushed Keegan toward Micah. His eyes were wide, but Alice gave him an encouraging nod as Edward rolled his eyes at how much his sister was meddling in the situation. Keegan slipped his hand in his creator's and she looked up at him with conflicted eyes.

"Well, since all of us are here, I think it would be nice. I mean I…..well I could walk you down the aisle if you want and you would get to tie yourself to your mate forever in front of everyone just like I did."

"I'm scared," whispered Micah as she looked down and Keegan chuckled.

"You are never scared. In fact, you are the bravest person I know. He isn't going anywhere Micah. I know you have lived alone for a long time and you have gotten used to having to depend only on yourself, but he is your mate. That's forever, whether you get married to him or not. I was so happy when Alice found him for you because there is nothing like this feeling. I have never been happier with Zafrina and I know you feel the same about Titus. How about we go into the backyard and celebrate that with a nice wedding that I am sure Alice will make perfect for you." Micah glanced at Titus and he smiled at her. Alice discreetly slipped a ring into his hand and his eyes widened when he appraised it.

"Perfect," he said in amazement and Alice giggled.

"I know." She nudged him toward Micah and he bent down on one knee. Micah gulped as he kissed her hand.

"No matter what happens here tonight, my love will never change for you, but I must ask nonetheless. Il mio amore, you are my world. It was nothing before you and it will be nothing if you are ever not in it. Please marry me. Become my wife and let me show you how deeply my love runs for you."

"Yes," she whispered and he scooped her up into his arms as everyone else clapped. Titus kissed her passionately before looking at Alice.

"Thank you for doing this. I was too afraid to ask. I didn't want to scare her off," he explained and Alice winked at him.

"I know. Now everyone, we have work to do. Keegan and Titus, your outfits are upstairs. Rose, please take Micah to Edward and Bella's cottage. Her dress is waiting in there," instructed Alice and Jasper kissed her cheek as Rosalie took Micah to the cottage.

"Good work darlin'," said Jasper and Carlisle nodded.

"I don't agree with your tactics, but it seems to have worked. We have guests to tend to while the happy couple prepares for their big day. It seems a wedding is about to begin," announced Carlisle as Esme hugged Alice.

"I am sure Micah would have come around eventually, but I am glad to know you are still watching out for everyone's best interest," said Esme and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again as the others went in the backyard to set up for the wedding. He took in a deep breath and looked up to see Alice still standing in front of him with the same smug smile on her lips.

"So let me get this straight, you lied to everyone about the party, pretty much bribed Connell to kidnap Micah and Titus, brought them here to have a wedding against their will, and yet you still come out looking like….."

"Like I know what's best for everyone involved, including you. Never bet against me Edward Cullen. Now what do I get," she asked in a sing song voice and he chuckled, but nodded.

"I will play the piano during the wedding." She clapped happily and kissed his cheek.

"See, was that so hard? All you have to do is listen to your sister and I will always get my way."

"What if I don't want you to get your way?"

"Why shouldn't I get my way? My way works."

"Arrogant, you are the most arrogant, meddling, nosy, overzealous pixie in the entire universe." She wrapped an arm around him and giggled.

"I can live with that and guess what? You love me," she sang. He chuckled and kissed his sister's forehead as they headed to the backyard. It would be the simple, but elegant wedding Titus was hoping for and Micah never knew she wanted all because of Alice's meddling.

AN: That's all she wrote….for now! I hope you enjoyed and as you can probably guess by now, this is not the end of The Choice Series. Reviews are always appreciated and feel free to PM me with your thoughts, opinions, or even suggestions for the next story. Until next time, love, peace, and Twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Just a heads up, the next addition to the Choice Series has been uploaded! It is called, Nahuel's Choice! Check it out and let me know what you think.

~Emmettroselover


End file.
